Judgement
by darknessslayer0
Summary: Marinette already has a lot on her plate as a high school student and a superhero. This is not to mention whatever she currently has going on with Adrien. Now with Lila causing more trouble in and out of school and a new transfer student, how will she cope with all this?
1. Boom Barrier

**Chapter 1: Boom Barrier**

The bight full moon shown brilliantly in the sky, casting a warm, soft light on all the buildings of Paris, giving a false sense of peace to the residents. The Eiffel Tower was lit up in multiple colors, probably celebrating something important that was going on earlier in the day. With a slight breeze, a silhouette quickly passed in front of the moon. A beat passed. Two more silhouettes danced passed the moon.

"Cat Noir!" a girl's voice called out. "We can't catch up with him!"

"What do you suggest Ladybug?" the boy asked.

The two silhouettes landed in front of the tower. Basked in the light of the moon, a girl in a skin-tight red jumpsuit with black polka-dots, and boy in a skin-tight black leather suit with cat ears, the two super heroes were revealed.

"We can split up and route him to the other one," ladybug suggested. She mused, trying hard to come up with a plan. "It's been a while since we last dealt with an akuma that was this fast."

"What about laying a trap, causing them to trip?" Cat Noir offered. "Though we don't know what route he will take, so we might have to lay multiple."

"Still, it is so fast it could see us laying the traps and avoid them," Ladybug said.

This wasn't good. They have never had this much trouble before dealing with an akuma before, but at least they still had their super powers handy.

"Maybe we should call on one of our allies?" Cat Noir said. "It might be a risk but Queen Bee would be super helpful right now. Even Rena Rouge would come in handy."

"We can't use Queen Bee. Chloe's identity is well known and she is under surveillance by both Hawk Moth and Mayura. As for Rena, I don't know if I can really trust her right now."

"There is a lot to un-package there M'lady. I think we should talk about it sometime in the future. Until then, let's focus on this akuma."

"Right," Ladybug nodded. "Lucky charm!" She tossed her yo-yo in the air. In a flash of light, the yo-yo changed into a larger object and dropped down into Ladybug's hands.

"A cinder block?" Cat Noir scoffed. "How are we supposed to use this?"

"I am not sure," she said. "I can't see or think of anything right now. Plus I just noticed the akuma is gone."

"Maybe I can be of assistance," a voice called out. "If you can tell me what an akuma is."

Cat Noir and Ladybug's eyes turned to the direction of the voice. Walking up, they saw a young man in a skin-tight suit. Was he a superhero like them? As he walked closer, they could make out the appearance of the man. His suit was a dark navy blue color, however, around the arms and legs the suit gradient to a burnt orange color in the style of gloves and boots. His hair was styled in faux hawk, which was electric blue in color, which matched the visor that covered his eyes like a mask.

"Who are you?" Ladybug asked.

"Friend or Foe?" Cat Noir asked.

"To ask for someone's name, it's best to introduce yourself first," the stranger said. A smirk on his face told them he was teasing, at least a little.

"Right," they sighed.

"I am Ladybug," the girl in the red suit introduced, "and this is my partner Cat Noir. We are the superheroes and protectors of Paris. Who are you?"

"That is a good question," he hummed. "I haven't really come up with a name yet since this power is temporary."

"Temporary?" Chat Noir asked.

"Yes," the stranger nodded. "I was given my Miraculous to carry out a certain mission. Oh! I know! Call me Boom Barrier! My power is based on speed."

_Bleep! Bleep!_

A sound caught the attention of the three heroes.

"Oh right," Cat Noir snapped to attention. "You used your Lucky Charm. We need to find that akuma fast!"

"What is an akuma?" Boom Barrier asked.

"Long story short," Ladybug answered, "a civilian turned super villain. The one we are looking for right now is called Cheetahress."

"Does she look like her name?"

"Yeah, a cheetah girl." Cat Noir answered.

"Cool, I can bring her here lickily split," he winked.

"You can?" Ladybug gasped. "I came up with the perfect plan! Chat I need your belt, Boom bring her here!"

"Bring her here,_ please_." Boom narrowed his eyes.

"Bring her here, please." Ladybug put her hands together. This caused Boom Barrier to smile.

"See you guys in the blink of an eye," Boom Barrier crouched down. "Brilliance!" He was surrounded by a shining blue light and disappeared.

* * *

Within a blip, Boom Barrier appeared above the two heroes holding a human-like figure in his hand. How long did time go by? A second?

"Special delivery," Boom Barrier shouted as he dropped the cheetah girl.

"Thanks," Ladybug tossed the belt and wrapped it around the villain's ankle. With a loud thud, the villain hit the ground. It quickly got up and tried to run. Tried and failed. It was weighed down by the polka-dotted cinder block. She reached out and grabbed the broach. "Catch Kitty!"

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir shouted! A black aura surrounded his ring hand. He caught the broach and it instantly turned an ash black color. With a light squeeze it disintegrated into dust. A black butterfly emerged and began to frantically fly away.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma!" Ladybug swiped her yo-yo.

"Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug tossed.

Gotcha!" She cheered as the yo-yo grabbed the butterfly.

The cheetah girl was wrapped in a black aura but it slowly dissipated revealing a woman in a business suit who wore a look of confusion on her face.

"Bye bye little butterfly," Ladybug pressed a button on her yo-yo. A pure white butterfly popped out and fluttered out of sight.

'What did I just witness?" Boom Barrier wondered.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug tossed the cinder block into the air. It exploded in a flash of red light. Swarms of ladybugs flew around Paris repairing and restoring all the damage that had been done.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir celebrated with a fist bump.

_Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!_

"I should bug out before I change back," Ladybug said with a sense of urgency.

"Come on Bugaboo," Cat Noir said, "you can trust your identity to me."

"Sorry Kitty, you know we can't risk it."

"Ladybug! Cat Noir!" Boom Barrier called out as he rushed to their side. "Can you explain to me what is going on?"

"I would love to," Ladybug pointed to her earrings. "But I am about to change back. Next time, I promise."

"Sure," Boom Barrier nodded. "Next time we three meet, we will have to have a serious talk. I need to tell you why I am here."

"I gotta jet too," Cat Noir looked at his ring. "Meet us at the Eiffel Tower tomorrow evening!"

With a quick wave goodbye, the two heroes departed in opposite directions.

* * *

"Tomorrow will be too late," Boom Barrier sighed. "Rowddy let's roost!" A blue light flashed and a small bird like creature emerged.

"Shouldn't you have tried harder to talk to them my liege?" Rowddy asked.

"Yeah, but it seems like I wasn't aware of the situation as a whole. Did you recognize those butterflies?"

"They do seem familiar, but you know that I am kept separate from the Miracle Box, just like a few of my fellow kwami."

"Yes I remember the history lesson. At least parts of it. Gramps did kind of rush me when he forced this responsibility on me."

"Don't worry. I am here to help you remember and to fill in the blanks."

"Thanks Rowddy," Boom Barrier smiled. "Still, several Miraculous are active and in circulation. This requires further investigation."

* * *

The sound of an annoying bell filled the air causing a girl with blue-black hair to suddenly sit up.

"Good morning Marinette," a red creature with black spots glided by the girl.

"Good morning Tikki," she greeted back.

Marinette stretched with a very loud yawn. She was still a little tired from the previous night. Her work as Ladybug has kept her up later and later. The villains seem to be increasing in both number and power. Suddenly a new hero popped up last night saying they need to have a serious talk, things are starting to get crazy.

Then a frown appeared on Marinette's face. Today was Monday, start of a new week. This means she would have to go back to school. Back to that classroom. Back to the room full of people who turned their backs on her. Back to her supposed best friend.

It was strange. Marinette has known a lot of these kids for years, taken time to learn about them and develop a bond of trust. Then Lila comes in, says a few sweet words, and sudden she's the bad guy.

"I recognize that look Marinette," Tikki said. "You're thinking about school and Lila again, aren't you?"

"Yes Tikki," she sighed. "I can't help it. Lila is getting worse with her lies and it is getting tougher for me to ignore her. I know Adrien says it is just enough that the two of us know, but I don't think that is enough anymore."

"You should try talking to your parents about this Marinette," Tikki said.

She did like seeing Marinette like this. Sure, Tikki had other charges, other Ladybugs before, but they were nothing like Marinette. Marinette had this spark, this fire, this uninhibited joy for creation. Sewing, baking, drawing, designing, etc., whatever it was that Marinette was involved in, Tikki was always excited to share and it filled her heart.

Lately, it seemed that fire has dimmed, but not been fully extinguished. There was nothing Tikki could do to help out, other than offering words of support or give a reassuring touch from within her handbag. After witnessing everything Lila has put her Marinette through, she felt the need to do something. She may be an ageless immortal being, but that doesn't mean she always has to take the high road as she so often does.

"I don't want them to worry," Matinette responded. "They are already busy running the bakery, and I don't want them to be poisoned by Lila if I can avoid it."

"Is there anyone else you can talk to? Ayla perhaps?"

"No. I tried talking to Ayla, but instead of listening she scolded be about being jealous of Lila trying to get close to Adrien."

"Maybe Cat Noir."

"I thought about that," she sighed. "I don't want to reveal too much about my civilian identity to him."

"What about talking to him as Marinette? You guys have talked on the balcony every now and again."

"I didn't consider that option."

"If all else fails, remember that I am here for you," Tikki reassured. "We can come up with something together too."

"Thanks Tikki," Marinette's face showed a small smile, "I know I can always count on you."


	2. Transfer Student

After a quick breakfast and saying goodbye to her parents, Marinette left the bakery and started to head to school. She practically lived right next to it so she didn't have to waste much time traveling. Normally she would head to school a little bit early to talk and chat with her friends, but lately she has been feeling hesitant going to school.

The light turned green and she crossed the sidewalk, trying to mentally prepare for whatever may be in stored for her today. Who could she talk to about the Lila problem? It is slowly getting worse. Those words from their encounter in the bathroom still echoes in her mind. Why did she have to stand up for herself? Why did she have to push back?

Marinette slowly climbed up the stairs. With each step her stride slowed down and her chest tightened. She could do this. She has faced worst as Ladybug. Maybe she just needed that Ladybug confidence right now. She opened the door to the school and started to head to the classroom, slowly but surely.

"Marinette," a tall woman with light brown hair tied back into a bun called out to her.

"Good morning Ms. Bustier," Marinette said with a smile.

"I need you to go to the principal's office," she said. "Oh, you are not in any trouble," she quickly added seeing the look on the girl's face. "This is official class representative stuff."

"I'll go right away," Marinette said as she changed her course to the staircase.

Ms. Bustier watched as Marinette headed to the principal's office. She could sense something was going on with the girl and within her class. Marinette, although a bit clumsy, was always so warm, bright, and bubbly in class. However, each day she has seen Marinette quiet down and withdraw into herself. Was she being bullied? It is possible. She has seen how the looks the other classmates have given her changed. Ms. Bustier has wanted to interfere, but bullying is always hard to prove. Plus, Marinette has exactly come to her for help. She kept her eyes out, but she hasn't exactly seen anything. Anything just yet, but she had her suspicions.

* * *

"Excuse me Mr. Damocles," Marinette knocked and opened the door at the same time. "Ms. Bustier sent me here."

"Oh Marinette," a large man turned around. "Yes. Your class is getting a new student. Please take him with you and show him around the school.

"Of course, I'll be happy to!" Marinette said. _"Wait. New hero and new student, could they be connected?"_

"He should be arriving soon, please meet him at the entrance," Mr. Damocles instructed. "Run along now."

Marinette quietly left the office and headed towards the entrance. She had received her instructions, but didn't get any details or information on who the new student is or what to look for. At lease she knew he would be in her class. Suddenly a thought passed her mind. How long would it take before Lila turned him against her too?

"Good morning," a boy voiced snapped Marinette to attention. "I am new to this school. Mr. Damocles told me to be on the lookout for someone who would show me to my class."

Marinette noticed a young boy walking towards her. He had black hair styled in faux-hawk, gray eyes, and seemed to have a rocker-style look to him.

"Oh! That is me. My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng," she introduced.

"Nice to meet you Marinette," the new student greeted. "My name is Trent Nocturne. It is a pleasure to meet you as well. Are you my guide?"

"Yes. Mr. Damocles said you will be in my class, and I am the class representative. Please follow me."

The two teens entered the classroom, the room went quiet, all eyes landing on the two of them. Marinette avoided their gaze, and Trent took noticed.

"Attention class," Ms. Bustier said. "We have a new student. Please introduce yourself to the class."

"My name is Trent Nocturne," Trent introduced. "I am a transfer student from the United States."

"Trent!" Adrien, a blond boy said. "Trent is that really you?"

"Adiren?" Trent stuttered. "Adrien! Is that really you? Since when were you allowed to go to public school?"

"Excuse me," Ms. Bustier said. "You two know each other already?"

"Yes," Adrien smiled. "I modeled for him when I did a shoot back in the States. You were just starting out, right?"

"That's correct." Trent said. He looked around and saw some confused looks. "I run a small fashion line. I was tired of not finding clothes that were my style, so I started to learn and make my own."

"You have your own line?" Marinette asked. This caught her attention.

"Yes, but it is very small. The style is more rocker, punk, err alternative style."

"This is all very interesting," Ms. Bustier interrupted. "However, we must start class. Please save this discussion for break time. Now where should we seat you? Take a seat in the back by Marinette."

* * *

Trent walked to the back with Marinette and Ms. Bustier started home room. As the day passed, Marinette showed him where different class and facilities were located. She explained how the class scheduling worked, the hour long lunch break where students are allowed to go home or to a restaurant, the different extracurricular activities, and just about everything else a normal school life has to offer.

"Well I am going home for lunch today," Marinette said. "I'll be back this afternoon and I will finish the tour. Is that okay?"

"Sure, go ahead," he nodded. "Where shall we meet, at the entrance again?"

"That sounds good. See you then!" With a small wave Marinette disappeared.

"Hello there!" A girl suddenly appeared. She had long brown hair and bright green eyes. Two bangs hung down on either side and tied towards the bottom.

"Hi," Trent said.

"I am Lila Rossi," she introduced. "You probably have heard of me."

"Nope. The name doesn't ring a bell. I'm sorry."

"That's okay. I'm close friends with Ladybug and Cat Noir, the superheroes of Paris. You know of them don't you?"

"That doesn't make sense," Trent sighed. "Why would they be friends with you?"

"Excuse me," Lila gasped. "What does that mean?"

"I didn't mean any offense Lila," Trent said. "I just mean they are superheroes are you are not. They wouldn't be friends with a civilian because that would put your life in danger. True friends wouldn't do that, would they?"

"Oh that," Lila said. She let out a nervous laugh, placing a hand on Trent's shoulder. "I had the same concern too. I told them and they said not to worry. If a villain ever comes after me, they would always be there to save me."

"Wow," Trent faked a gasped. "You must be a really good friend if they made a promise like that."

"I am a good friend to everyone," Lila smiled. "I hope to be a good friend to you too, so I feel like I must tell you this."

"Must tell me what?" Trent asked. He didn't want to admit it, but now he was genuinely intrigued. He felt something was off the moment Lila touched, but maybe his mind was just playing tricks on him.

"It about that Marinette girl," Lila dramatically turned away. "She is not what she seems."


	3. Free Day

**Chapter 3: Free Day**

The clanking of metal against glass echoed throughout the big, nearly empty dining room. Adrien sat across a rather long table from a man with gray hair and perfect posture. The two of them ate in silence. Adrien looked down, perhaps unhappy with the food, the situation, or both. In one corner of the room, behind the older gentleman, stood a woman clutching a tablet. She had blue-black hair tied back in a bun, with a red streak running through. Perhaps this was for style.

"Son," the older gentleman spoke up, ending the awkward silence. He gracefully placed his utensils down and raised his head. "We need to talk."

"What about father?" Adrien asked. His father rarely spoke to him in person, and when he did, it was rarely, _rarely_, anything good. Has he done anything wrong or suspicious lately? He has been going to all of his lessons on time, and his duties at Cat Noir rarely interfered with his personal life.

"It's nothing bad," he sighed. "You can wipe that look off of your face. I was thinking since you have been working hard, doing well in school, and attending all of your lessons without fail, I was thinking of giving you the day off this coming Friday."

"Are you serious father? Thank you!" A smile spread across his face.

"Yes. I have one condition."

"Of course father! Anything."

"You must be within eye sight of your bodyguard at all times. Wherever you go, he goes. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Consider this a trial run. Depending on how things go, I may consider doing this more often. This also means you have got to keep your grades up, go to your lessons, photoshoots, etc."

"I understand father," Adrien shot up. Within a few steps he appeared by his father's side, wrapping him in a big hug. "Thank you so much."

"Alright," Mr. Agreste had a small smile on his face. "That's enough. Head back to school before you're late or I change my mind."

"Good bye," Adrien ran out the door with a spring in his step.

"Sir," Natalie spoke up. "Are you sure this is a good idea? What if he gets involved again?"

"It'll be fine Natalie," he said, cold tone in his words. "I don't want him to grow up to resent me more than he already does. Plus he's going to get more involved with my plans soon, so I need him to have more happy memories."

"I understand," she readjusted her glasses. "Shall I make the preparations for his schedule now?"

"Hold off on that," Mr. Agreste raised his hand. "I am sensing a negative energy. One that is quite too familiar."

"What are your orders?"

"Follow the heroes and observe the new guy. See if he can be convinced to come to our side."

"You can count on me," she nodded. "I'll keep in touch."

* * *

Adrien pulled out his phone after buckling his seatbelt. It was unusual for his father to give him freedom to do something, especially without being asked, prompted, or begged. Sometimes he would ask Natalie for help to convince his father to let him go out, so this caught him complete off guard.

"What should I do?" he unlocked his phone. "Maybe Nino wants to hang out." Adrien let out a sigh. He couldn't hang out with Nino, for two reasons. The first is Ayla. Nino and Ayla are still in that new couple phase. They do everything together, and he does mean everything. It is a little nauseating. He was happy for Nino, don't get him wrong, and there is nothing wrong with Ayla, but he often felt like a third wheel and semi-ignored.

The second reason was when Nino did talk to him it was often to warn him of Marinette. This did make Adrien a bit angry. Nino and Marinette were childhood friends, and he and the other students of the class knew her for a long time, but Lila comes and suddenly Marinette was public enemy number one. Adrien tried to defend her a lot, but he got tired of rehashing the same argument over and over again. Something needed to be done and soon.

Maybe free time wasn't something he should have. Adrien tapped his phone. Maybe Marinette would like to hang out. This would be the perfect chance for her to get to know him. He's noticed the way she acts around him. Nervous, unable to speak most of the time, or gets so fluster/frustrated that she accidently insults him without meaning to. He didn't know why she is so scared to be alone with him. He probably did something wrong. He thought they made up after the gum incident, but even still, they never had that moment that cemented the friendship.

The car pulled up to the school. As he got out, Adrien saw something that sent a chill down his spine, Lila was talking to Trent. Adrien knew Lila was a liar, so it was best to run interference right now before he was poisoned against Marinette.

"Bye Trent," Lila giggled. "Remember what we talked about."

"I literally cannot forget," Trent said in a deadpanned manner.

"Hi Adrien," Lila waved as she went inside the school. "See you in class."

"Hey Trent," Adrien greeted, "what was that about."

"Oh," he looked away. "I couldn't say."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"Well, not to go into too much detail, after all, it's not my place to say, but Lila was saying some things to manipulate me against a girl in our class."

"Wait, you could tell just by talking to her?"

"Oh yeah, big time. The trick is to not let them know you're onto them."

"How could you tell?" Adrien asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, it is hard to explain. Basically, it's a skill I had to develop for survival. You know I am the middle child with seven sisters. Each one tries to get their way, not get in trouble, blame others, etc. so I had to learn fast to save myself." Trent let out a nervous chuckle. Was he serious or joking?

"Must be lively," Adrien smirked.

"It's my personal hell," Trent sighed with a smirk of his own. "Did you come to warn me about Lila? That's really nice of you."

"Well, warn is a strong word, and I don't like to talk about people behind their backs," he avoided Trent's gaze.

"Say no more."

**AKUMA ALERT! AKUMA ALERT!**

"What is that?" Trent asked.

"That's the akuma alert. It's a siren the mayor had installed. Whenever an akuma villain appears it goes off. That and the Lady Blog are the primary source of information."

"Let's hide," Trent grabbed Adrien's hand, picked a direction and ran.

"Shouldn't we hide in the school?" he asked. He looked around, he had to find and area to stash Trent so he can transform.

"Isn't it too open? I mean there a big opening in the roof!"

"I meant like a classroom or something," Adrien sighed. He really needed to transform.

"Achoo," Adrien sneezed.

"Bless you," Trent said automatically. His eyes darted around, noticing small shadows moving around on the ground and floor.

"Thank you," he sniffed. "I am allergic to feathers."

"That is such a strange and specific allergy. Makes me think why the body would see feathers as a threat…..and I am getting off topic."

Trent pulled Adrien into the communal locker room. The room was completely empty and void of life. He quickly ducked his head into both restrooms to make sure they were empty as well.

"Can you keep a secret?" Trent asked Adrien quickly and suddenly. Adrien straightened up, as if kind of scared.

"Sure," Adrien nodded. "Are you sure right now is the right time?"

Adrien didn't get a chance to breathe, let alone here if there was a response. In the blink of an eye he was pulled and held tight by the other teen. Their lips met for a brief second before Trent slightly pushed him away.

"Sorry about that," Trent cleared his voice. "I needed an insurance policy just in case."

"Insurance policy?"

"I'll explain later. Please don't be too mad at me." Trent opened his bag. Something small and blue flew out. "Rowddy let's dash!"

"You're Boom Barrier?" Adrien gasped as Trent changed outfits in a quick flash.

Boom Barrier nodded and quickly left the scene.

"Oh Adrien is this another pot to stir?" Plagg emerged from Adrien's bag. "My my, who would have thought my kitten would be such magnet."

"You know my only pot is Ladybug," Adrien said.

"Sure, but it is always nice to know your options," he giggled.

"Let's talk about this later! Plagg claws out!"

* * *

Ladybug landed on the roof of the mayoral building. The scene was a familiar, something she has seen way too many times. Pigeons as far as the eye can see. She couldn't believe this guy got akumatized consistently. What is Hawk Moth thinking? Maybe he is hoping if he keeps sending the same villains over and over again they'll make a mistake and he will have a change to claim their Miraculous."

"Hand over your Miraculous Ladybug, you are no match for my pigeon army!" A man in what looked like a pink and gray wet suit demanded.

"Not going to happen Mr. Pigeon! If it didn't work the first 47 times, it is not going to work now!" Ladybug called out, but the tone in her voice didn't convey much aside from annoyance.

"Woo-loo-loo!" Mr. Pigeon cried. Swarms of pigeons surrounded him in a tornado-like wall. "Try to touch me now!"

"What's the situation?" Boom Barrier asked as he arrived on the scene.

"Hey BB, just an akuma, nothing I can't handle." She said.

"Baby?" Boom Barrier gasped and held his face. "This is so sudden, what will Cat Noir think."

"Not you too," she face-palmed.

"Well my joke was a swing and a miss," he huffed. "So why is there a super villain with bird powers? I really hate birds."

"It's nothing special," she rolled her eyes. "He gets aumatized any time something happens to the pigeons of the city, which is fairly often apparently."

"What's the plan?"

"No plan, he isn't a threat."

"Shouldn't you treat all villains as a threat?" Boom Barrier asked.

"I normally do, but he is a special case." Ladybug sighed as she shook her head.

"A-choo." The sneeze caught the two heroes off guard.

"Bless you," Boom Barrier said automatically.

"Sorry," Cat Noir said as he wiped his nose. "I am allergic to feathers. Hey Bugaboo! Hey BB!"

"Hey Kitty," Ladybug greeted.

"Baby?" Boom Barrier gasped. "Oh Cat Noir, please, not in front of Ladybug."

"Ha ha! Very funny!" Cat Noir scowled a bit.

"Not funny when the shoe is on the other foot is it?" Ladybug asked with a smirk.

"You didn't laugh either, guess I should retire the joke," Boom Barrier said.

"My allergy says we're dealing with our old friend Mr. Pigeon. This should be fast."

"Lucky Charm!"/ "Cataclysm!"

The fight was over in a flash. Ladybug found her way through the swarm of birds and managed to grab the bird caller off of Mr. Pigeon's person. She tossed it to Cat Noir who caught it with his glowing left hand which instantly destroyed it upon catching. The butterfly flew out but was caught right away by the yo-yo. With a giant swarm of ladybugs everything was back to how things were before everything has happened.

"I'm sorry Ladybug and Cat Noir," Mr. Ramier said with a sullen look on his face. "The Mayor is putting spikes on the roofs of all public buildings and it's damaging my dear pigeons."

"We understand," Ladybug reassured. "You just need to learn to control your emotions a little bit better."

"I know, I will try my best." Mr. Ramier thanked the heroes and left them alone.

"Well I was useless today," Boom Barrier said. "How often does this happen. You guys seem to have it down to a science. Color me impressed."

"I wouldn't go that far," Cat Noir said, trying to boast and be humble at the best time. "Experience always wins after all."

"It happens at least once a week," Ladybug shook her head. "He must be an easy target for Hawk Moth."

"This is the second time you mentioned Hawk Moth. What is that?" Boom Barrier asked. "You know, I think it's time we had the talk."


	4. The Talk

**Chapter 4: The Talk**

The gentle breeze caused the trees in the park to rustle in amusement, as if enjoying the warm autumn day. A girl wearing a red jacket sat down on a shaded bench. She let out a groan as she buried her face into her hands. This girl felt extremely frustrated.

"What is wrong with that kid?" Lila asked herself. On the surface he seemed simple, straight forward, and a little too honest for his own good. However, something about him caused the inside of her to scream out as if warning her about danger. Was he dangerous though? She reflected on her conversation from earlier.

"Marinette isn't what she seems," Lila turned away, but a smile slowly crept across her face. "You should avoid her at all cost."

"Are you warning me or threatening me?" Trent asked with a blank look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Lila asked as she turned back to Trent. "I don't understand."

"Oh, well how do I put this? Your words are vague and I don't know how to react."

"What's the difference?" Lila tried very hard to make sure the innocent smile didn't leave her face.

"A warning is like saying "Marinette is bad, be careful," but a threat is "If you don't avoid Marinette you'll regret it!" Your words can fit both categories."

"I can see how you are confused," Lila giggle_. This boy is simple, a little innocent. How does he have his own business?_ "Which do you think it is?"

"How dare you…?" His voice raised and cracked a little.

"Guess again." _So he thought it was a threat, but wasn't too sure. He is going to be easy prey._

"Thank you?"

"Bingo!_" _She cheered._ He is hesitant in his answers. Yes. Easy prey._

"May I ask why the warning though? Marinette seems like a nice and sweet girl."

"I was a new student just recently and I wish someone had warned me, so I thought I would extend the courtesy to you. She lures people in with her sweet and innocent act, but then when your guard is dropped, she back-stabs you with no remorse. I don't want you to experience the same pain that I and many others have faced." Lila wiped away a tear. _This should be all I need._

"Well it will be hard to avoid her, after all we are in the same class and she has to finish the tour this after noon." Trent said.

"I'll be happy to finish the tour. As for class, just don't go out of your way to interact with her." Lila smiled. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"You did not just do that joke."

"Sorry."

"Why did you come here to Paris? I know it is the fashion capital of the world, but for someone who has a small line, it doesn't seem like a smart decision."

"Can you keep a secret?" Trent asked, looking on the ground.

"Sure," Lila raised her pinky. "I swear." Trent twisted their pinkies together and whispered in her ear.

Lila gasped and was going respond, but she saw a silver car pull up to the school. Adrien's car. She knew her time was up.

Lila pulled out her phone. After greeting Adrien she went inside the school, waited for a beat, and headed to the park. Now she is just sitting, frustrated. Trent would have been her loyal servant if Adrien came just a little bit later. She needed to make a call.

The first call was directly to Mr. Agreste, no answer. Lila let out a sigh. Why was she surprised? She knew he was a hard person to get in touch with. She was lucky enough to have his actual number. She placed another call, this time to Natalie. Again, no answer. This was strange. Natalie is Mr. Agreste's assistant, she always answers her phone no matter what.

"Hey Natalie, this is Lila. Adrien has a friend who transferred to our school recently. He says Adrien model for his line in the past so they have a connection, or so he thinks. I will continue to observe, just in case he is someone we can exploit." Lila closed her phone after leaving the message.

* * *

_**BLIP BLIP BLIP**_

Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous started to beep, warning the heroes they would change back soon.

"I know I said we should have the talk now, but it could wait until our meeting time tonight." Boom Barrier said out of concern. "I know you guys don't know each other's identities."

"We are here now," Cat Noir said. "Why don't we just talk?"

"He's right," Ladybug nodded, "you wanted to talk, so let's talk. Just keep it brief."

"No, I cannot do that," Boom Barrier said as he glanced at both of them. "Where are your Miraculous?"

"Where is your Miraculous?" Cat Noir said, a bit defensively.

"It's on my right foot. It's an anklet. It's not that noticeable for enemies and I sometimes forget it is there myself to be honest." Boom Barrier answered.

"Oh, there it is," Ladybug pointed out. "It does blend in. You're right I didn't notice."

"Couldn't you wear it as a bracelet?" Cat Noir asked.

"I guess," Boom Barrier shrugged.

"My Miraculous are my earrings, and Cat's is his ring," Ladybug answered.

"Give me a second," Boom Barrier walked over to the other heroes. He lifted up his visor revealing his mask and two different colored eyes. "Trust me."

"Okay, but no funny business," the Paris duo said in unison.

Boom Barrier placed a hand on Cat Noir's ring and the other on one of Ladybug's earrings. He activated his power, and in a flash the charge was restored.

"I transferred my charge to you guy," Boom Barrier explained. "I don't care if I change back and you know my identity. It's pretty easy to figure out."

"How can you transfer the charge?" Ladybug asked.

"I didn't know it was possible," Cat Noir gasped.

"So what is a Hawk Moth?" Boom Barrier asked straight out.

"Hawk Moth is a super villain who uses the power of the Butterfly Miraculous for evil." Ladybug started to explain.

"He is joined by Mayura who uses the power of the Peacock Miraculous." Cat Noir added.

"Wait. Hold on. Pause. There are two Miraculous in circulations that are being used for evil? How did this happen? That makes my job so much harder." Boom Barrier let out an exacerbated sigh. "Who is the guardian? I have some questions for him."

"That is a secret we cannot reveal," Ladybug said. "Being a superhero our lines of work involve many secrets to protect everyone."

"That I can understand," Boom Barrier said. "How many Miraculous are currently in circulation?"

"All of them?" Cat Noir answered, but his voice made it seem like he wasn't sure. "Care to answer Bugaboo?"

"Well Kitty here is technically correct," Ladybug avoided Boom Barrier's gaze. "The two used by the super villains and our two makes four actively in circulation. The other 15 are in standby mode. Sometimes we alone can't handle the super villains so we call on an ally or two to help us out. Their identities are either known by Cat Noir or I, not both."

"With the exception of Chloe as Queen Bee of course," Cat Noir chimed in. "You okay BB? You look like you seen a ghost."

"Please Cat Noir, not in front of Ladybug." Boom Barrier said and he started tracing something on his hand with his finger. "You mean to tell me that all 19 Eastern Miraculous are in circulation? How is this possible? Please tell me you didn't go all Oprah and just handed out Miraculous to just anyone."

"What's an Oprah?" Cat Noir whispered to Ladybug.

"It isn't like that," Ladybug defended. "The allies we choose, aside from Chloe, are all people we know and trust implicitly. We get the Miraculous from our master, and return it when we are done. Like I said, we call on allies when we absolutely need them."

"Plus, we don't do it that often _anymore_," Cat Noir said. "Since Hawk Moth and Mayura discovered the identity of our master he is constantly on the run and hard to find. Even with Ladybug's Lucky Charm we can't always find his location."

"I guess that is a good thing," Boom Barrier said. His face was still a little pale considering the information he just received. "This is something I have to consider."

"Wait a minute," Ladybug said. "You said you had a job to do. What exactly is this?"

"I can't exactly give you details," Boom Barrier scratched the back of his head. "Let's just say I am here to pass judgment on the two of you."

"Wow, that's not cryptic," Cat Noir sarcastically said. "You can judge us all you want, but as superheroes we learn not to let what the public thinks get to us."

"I don't think that is what he means," Ladybug face palmed.

_"Judgement," Mayura transmitted to Hawk Moth as she stealthy observed from behind a chimney. "Do you know anything about this?"_

_"No," Hawk Moth growled. "Continue listening."_

"Riddle me this," Boom Barrier said. "How long have the two of you been superheroes? More than a year, right?"

"About a year and a half," Ladybug answered. "Why does that matter?"

"You see, the Black Cat and Ladybug Miraculous are not supposed to be active this long. They represent balance. Since they are the most powerful of the Eastern Miraculous they are to be used as a last resort. The longer they are actively in circulation, the more fragile the balance of the world becomes. They could be easily taken, fall into the wrong hands, go rogue, etc. Unlike the other Miraculous, they are supposed to be a temporary solution, something akin to a one-and-done situation."

"How do you know so much about the Miraculous?" Cat Noir asked. "For someone who says they are just a "temporary hero" you sure know a lot."

"I am in training to be the guardian of the Western Miraculous. My grandfather is the current guardian," Boom Barrier answered. "I probably shouldn't have said that."

"Western Guardian? Do you mean there are more Miraculous? There is another Miracle Box?" Ladybug asked, the shock in her voice was apparent.

"Yes. According to gramps, more than a hundred years ago a guardian in training made a mistake that cost the lives of everyone in the Order of the Guardians. Gramps wouldn't tell me what it was. He keeps saying that "it's a story for another day." He did however say he somehow survived. He gathered as many Miraculous as he could and immigrated west. He keeping some of the traditions alive, but right now his main job is to observe and monitor the activity of the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous."

"Our master never said anything about this," Cat Noir gasped. "How can we believe you?"

"Believe me. Don't believe me. It's your choice. I still have to do my job." Boom Barrier flatly said.

"What is the judgment?" Ladybug inquired. She was trying to take in everything this boy said, making sure not to forget a single detail. She will have to report and ask Master Fu the next time she sees him.

"The actual judgment is a secret," Boom Barrier said. "The concept is simple. It is a test to make sure the current wielders of the Black Cat and Ladybug are a good fit. They are powerful Miraculous, probably the most powerful of them all. I can't think of any power that can rival them. Then again, the effectiveness of the powers, just like for all the Miraculous, relies heavily on the abilities and creative powers of the wielders. The judgment makes sure the wielders won't go power hungry, use the abilities for evil, or anything negative like that. Although it seems y'all haven't awakened the true powers yet."

"So it is just a test?" Cat Noir asked. "I do pretty well in school. What about you Milady?"

"I do pretty well in school too, but I feel there is a lot more that he isn't telling us," Ladybug said.

_"It seems the new hero is here to test Ladybug and Cat Noir. Will he be an ally or an enemy?" Mayura wondered._

_"More than likely his is our enemy," Hawk Moth said. "Anyone who gets in the way of my goal is an enemy. However, there is potential for a partnership."_

"There is a lot I am not telling you, I'll be honest about that." Boom Barrier placed his hands together. "I am sorry. I really can't say any more. Even this was too much. I only said all this because I like you guys."

"What happen if we fail?" Cat Noir asked. He looked over at Ladybug. It seems she wanted to ask as well. He could tell by the look on her face she was imaging different scenarios of being judged and failing. How she could equally focus on so many times is something he would never understand.

"Nothing good." Boom Barrier said as he scratched his chin. "How should I word this? Oh, I know! A terrible fate will befall all Miraculous users and those who have been influenced by them."

"What?" The Paris duo gasped.

"All users?" Ladybug asked. "So that means Hawk Moth, Mayura, and even the allies we call upon temporarily?"

"Yes," Boom Barrier nodded. "Not only that, all of Paris. The two of you being superheroes influence the people of Paris in so many different ways."

_"You hear that Hawk Moth? If Ladybug and Cat Noir fail, we will suffer too. The goal you're working too hard to achieve will all be for nothing."_

_"This can't be! It could be a bluff." Hawk Moth mouth was agape. Could this be possible? Could all his hard work, his sacrifice be for naught? "But in any case we should speak to him ourselves in the near future. It seems we may have a deadline for getting the Miraculous"_

"What kind of terrible fate? How bad can it be?" Cat Noir voice shook.

"Let's just say the destruction of the Black Cat and Ladybug Miraculous is the _light_ part of the fate," Boom Barrier turned away. He couldn't face the two heroes after dropping such a bombshell on them.

_"I can't believe what I heard," Mayura gasped._

_"No, I've come too far for something like this to happen now!" Hawk Moth seethed._

"When is the judgment?" Ladybug asked.

"That, I cannot answer. I haven't decided yet. I have preparations to make. I will be observing for a while and decide on the appropriate test." Boom Barrier said. "I do have a few scenarios gramps prepared and I can modify them to fit."

"What if we refuse? We don't know you! You could be lying to us! No way someone as young as you can do something this serious!" Cat Noir snapped.

"Why should my age be a factor? You two are my age, superheroes, and take on adults all the time," Boom Barrier turned around. In a flash he was gone.

"Where did he go?" Cat Noir asked.

"What is his superpower again?" Ladybug asked.

In a split second the two heroes were lying flat on the ground, stacked, pinned and unable to move. Boom Barrier was sitting on top of the super hero dog pile.

"If one of you refuses, the fate will befall here and now. I don't like being the Herald of Destruction but I will play my role. I am only telling you all this now because I like you guys. How much do I need to say it? When Gramps did it, and the guardians before him too, just showed up once, gave the warning, then the second time enacted the judgment." Boom Barrier tried to explain, all emotion gone from his eyes and his face.

"You always have a choice," Ladybug said.

"Well I guess I can always not do it, and let my gramps come instead," Boom Barrier said. "Although I chose to train to be a guardian, so I have to do the good with the bad."

"Will you be able to live with this?" Cat Noir asked. "It is a lot of people you will be affecting."

"We will see," Boom Barrier said as he got to his feet. He helped the other two heroes up. "Sorry for knocking you guys down."

"We'll get over it," Ladybug said. "This is just a lot of information to process."

"Until the judgment comes, I'll help you guys out in whatever superhero duties you may need. This will give me a better chance to observe and learn how to be a better hero."

"That's fine," Cat Noir said, but he wasn't too sure about his answer. "Although, we do work better as a duo."

"Plus you will show up regardless of what we say, right?" Ladybug asked.

"Exactly!" Boom Barrier smirked. "Oh, to answer your earlier question, my power is speed. When I use my super power I can move as fast as lightning for a long as a bolt of lightning, so I basically move at the speed of light for about three seconds. It is useful enough, but it hard to use my power without wearing my visor."

"What does your visor do exactly?" Cat Noir asked. "I bet the functions a lot like our weapons, which have communications capabilities among other things, but yours seems more practical."

"Probably the same stuff your weapons can do. More importantly, it allows me to see clearly when using my power," Boom Barrier answered. "Speaking of seeing, we have company."


	5. The Talk (Part 2)

**Chapter 5: The Talk (Part 2)**

A repetitive, clicking and tapping noise filled the room as a girl typed away on a keyboard. She moaned and groaned as she furiously put her thoughts into the computer. Between being a part-time hero, being a student, and having a boyfriend, Ayla didn't have time for her true passion, journalism, more importantly, running the Ladyblog.

The Ladyblog is the premier source of information regarding both Ladybug (and Cat Noir) and Akuma attacks. She had a bad habit of being reckless, getting up close and personal, and getting firsthand information. Her skills and determination made her the number one source for information. She has also been on national television as an "expert" in the field, so Alya has prided herself on her journalist integrity. She may have given up the attempt to identify Ladybug, but the blog doesn't reflect that in an obvious manner. After all, if she were to show she stopped, someone might try to pick up where she left off. This was how Ayla was going to protect Ladybug.

_**AKUMA ALERT**_

"The Akuma Alert?" Alya gasped with a smile. She took a break from Nino and decided to use her lunch break to update the blog on some of the new heroes that have come and gone. She didn't know the names of a few, so she assigned them code names. With the alert going off, her smile meant that her day got a little more interesting.

Ayla unplugged her phone from the computer and looked at the screen for a split second. Normally, she would message Marinette an update of her activities just in case something went wrong, so someone knew where she was. However, things between the two friends were not good, perhaps strained would be a better word to use. It started off simple enough. Lila, the new girl, showed up and showed interest in Adrien. Why wouldn't she? She had tons of connections and life experiences and probably runs in similar, if not the same, circles Adrien does. This has caused Marinette's jealously to flare up. Since then, Marinette has gone to some pretty extensive length to try to prove that Lila was a liar. Things quickly escalated out of hand, so Ayla had to put some distance between her and her best friend to not be dragged down and that made everything worse. Beside, could someone who is Ladybug's best friend really be a liar?

Ayla grabbed her stuff and headed out the door. According to the alert, the Akuma was spotted near city hall. There was a good chance the mayor might have been the cause, after all, he is probably the most corrupt official in all of France. With a quick hop on her bike, she zipped on to city hall. Within feet of her destination she saw swarms of ladybugs flying around fixing damage.

"Must have been a big one," Ayla thought as she was parking her bike. If she hurried she might have time to get a quick interview with Ladybug. She reached the stairs of the building to see Mr. Pigeon walking out. She let out a sigh of disappointment. It was him. Talk about getting your hopes up. With another sigh she decided to hop on her bike and head to the school. Lunch time was almost over, but something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. On top of city hall four figures stood. One was Ladybug and another was Cat Noir.

"Who are the other two?" Ayla pulled out her phone and opened the camera app. She zoomed in and saw two figures in blue. The female was Mayura. She could recognize her anywhere after all the encounters she had (as Rena Rouge). But who was the other one in blue? A new hero? Or another villain?

* * *

"What do you mean we have company?" Cat Noir asked as he got into his attack stance.

"Someone has been ease dropping on us," Boom Barrier flicked his visor down to cover his eyes. "Apparently they have been here the whole time."

"Well then," Ladybug smirked. "You said you would offer your assistance to tracking down and uncovering Hawk Moth while you are here. Looks like this is the perfect chance!"

"No one can out run me," Boom Barrier boasted as Ladybug pulled out her yo-yo.

"Now that is enough!" Mayura shouted as she came out from hiding.

_"What are you doing?" Hawk Moth demanded to know. "Don't let yourself get captured. Get out of there now!"_

_"I have a plan," Mayura said._ She slowly walked to the heroes and stopped just a few feet away.

"Her eyes are strange," Boom Barrier thought to himself. "Who are you?"

"I am Mayura," she said. "However, it is proper manners to give one's own name before asking someone else theirs."

"She works with Hawk Moth!" Ladybug said getting ready to attack.

"Her Miraculous allows her to create sentinel monsters, some of them are super powerful and almost human," Cat Noir said.

"Stand down," Mayura said. "I am not here to fight, just to talk to your new friend there."

"Why would you want to talk to me?" Boom Barrier asked.

"Well your hear to judge Ladybug and Cat Noir based on what I overheard, so we have no reason to be enemies, and no reason to fight." She answered with a small smile.

"You know it affects you too," Boom Barrier said. "Plus you use your Miraculous for evil purposes, so we do have a reason to fight."

"Evil is such a subjective word," Mayura fanned herself.

"In this case it is not subjective!" Ladybug shouted. "You and Hawk Moth are attacking the innocent people of Paris just to get your hands on Cat Noir's and my miraculous!"

"Putting people in harm's way and using them without their consent is evil!" Cat Noir added.

"Does that make us evil?" Mayura asked. "The people of Paris would not be in danger as frequently or as much if you have just surrendered your Miraculous to us. So I ask, who are the evil ones?"

"Still you," the Paris duo deadpanned.

"Agree to disagree," Mayura fanned. "Still, someone who conducting a test, evaluation, or judgment if you are so inclined, must remain neutral in an effort to stop proctor bias. True neutrality is the only way to be effective. You already have told them that you liked them. How will they know they have passed based off their own skills?"

"Well…" Boom Barrier glanced away.

"But if you must test Ladybug and Cat Noir, perhaps my partner and I can offer our assistance," Mayura smirked.

"Wait, why would you want to help him out?" Ladybug asked.

"Yeah," Cat Noir said. "If anything you should be helping us out. If we fail, we lose the Miraculous you are trying to take from us!"

"It something to consider," Mayura said. "Well will be in touch. Now if you will excuse me, I must be taking my leave." In the blink an eye, she was gone.

"You realized she played you, right?" Ladybug pointed out.

"Wait what?" Boom Barrier tilted his head. "Oh my god, you're right! She offered to help to distract us from capturing her. Oh this is why my mom has that saying. Sorry I blew it guy."

"No sweat," Cat Noir reassured. "These things happen. Although Hawk Moth and Mayura rarely come out in public so we might not see them again for a long time."

"Way to lay on the guilt," Boom Barrier scowled. "I really am sorry."

"Don't listen to him," Ladybug smiled. "We should probably get going now."

"Oh right! I can't be late on my first day of school! Peace out!" Boom Barrier left the two heroes on the roof.

"So M'Lady, on a scale of one to five, how much of what he just told us do you believe? I am three." Cat Noir asked, causing Ladybug to hang back.

"It is hard to say, maybe a 1.5. I am not too sure to be honest. He seems to be trustworthy and believes what he has told us. However, it does lead to a lot of questions. I tried to get as much information out of him as I could by just going with the flow of the information he gave us. Judgement. Another guardian. More Miraculous. It is just a lot of information to process," Ladybug said.

"Think you can arrange a meeting with our master? A meeting that _includes_ the two of us at the same time? I trust you bugaboo, but I am tired of always getting second hand information."

"Yes, it'll take a little time for me to find him. I will insist that he meets the two of us, otherwise I won't talk."

"I would appreciate that," he winked.

"I'll keep you posted Kitty," she giggled. "Bug out!"

* * *

Ladybug swung from building to building, making her way back to the school. She landed in an alley behind the building. With a quick check of her surroundings she powered down. Tikki flew out of her left earring and landed in Marinette's hands.

"Boom Barrier's charge makes me feel funny," Tikki groaned. She knew it wasn't the same as food, but couldn't place the exact feeling.

"Are you okay Tikki?" Marinette asked.

"Yes. There nothing wrong with me, it was just a funny feeling," she said. "Should I go out and find the master?"

"No Tikki," she shook her head. "Just stay in my bag and rest, we can look for him later."

"If you are sure," she said, but the tone of her voice revealed that she probably wanted to protest or say more.

"Oh Tikki," Marinette had a look of worry in her eyes. "Do you know anything about the judgment Boom Barrier talked about?"

"It does sound familiar to me," Tikki mused, "but I have lived so long it'll take me a while to remember everything involving a judgment. I think some past Ladybugs have gone through it, but I believe that they all passed."

"And that terrible fate he mentioned?" Marinette asked.

"He was just probably trying to scare you," Tikki reassured. "Think of it as a motivation tactic. He is trying to make sure you take him seriously. Beside, nothing bad has ever happened to a past Ladybug, well most past Ladybugs."

"Most?" Marinette gulped. "So there is a terrible fate?"

"Read your history book Marinette," Tikki said rolling her eyes. "One was burned at the stake, but that happened after her time as Ladybug."

"That's not helping."

"Relax Marinette. Try not to think about it or anything until with talk with Master Fu. He was training to be a guardian, so he probably knows a lot more than I do on the subject right now."

"You're right Tikki. I have other things to worry about right now."

"Oh there you are Marinette," Lila called out. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Hiding behind the school because no one wants to be around you unless they have to?"

"Hi Lila," Marinette grimaced. "I just happened to lose something and was searching everywhere to find it."

"Could it be your friends or your social life?" Lila smirked. "You knew better than to oppose me."

"I am so over this," Marinette tried leave the conversation but Lila blocked off the exits.

"I wasn't lying when I said I was looking for you," Lila said. "I am here to tell you I'm taking over Trent duty. You already have Adrien on your side no matter what I do, but I can't have you making other friends."

"Sorry, can't let that happen," Marinette said. "I am the class rep and the new students are my responsibility. I already gave my word to Ms. Bustier as well."

"You don't think I can fix that?" Lila raised an eyebrow. "The teachers are wrapped around my finger, and our class has our doubts about you. Do you really want to challenge me more?"

"No," Marinette relented. She didn't have it in her to challenge Lila anymore.

"That is what I thought," Lila sneered. "Since I am feeling nice today, why don't we let Trent decide? What do you say?"

Marinette took a few deep breaths and allowed herself to begrudgingly agree. She didn't know why she was going along with Lila, but this seemed easier than wasting more energy fighting her. The two girls walked side by side in silence to the front of the school. As the climbed up the steps they saw Trent leaning against the wall right next to the door.

"Hey Marinette and Lila," Trent waved.

"Hey Trent," Marinette said.

"Hey, Trent," Lila smiled.

"Shall we finish the tour Marinette?" Trent asked. "We have some time before the second half of the day starts, and I don't want to waste your time after school."

"Sure," Marinette said with a small smirk. Her eyes made contact with Lila's. Marinette could tell this bothered her a little bit.

"I thought you wanted me to finish the tour," Lila gasped, her eyes watered, probably fake.

"I did," Trent said. "But I spent time thinking about it. The principal and our teacher asked Marinette to show me around. If there was a sudden change they would be asking question, and I don't want to get her into any trouble."

"That makes sense," Lila huffed.

"Don't be upset," Trent tried to reassure. "I still remember what we talked about. We will catch up later."

"Oh, of course, see you in class." Lila winked and left the other two teen standing in front of the door.

"What did you guys talk about?" Marinette asked, feeling really curious.

"Nothing important," Trent said. "We were just talking about Ladybug. She said she is friends with her, so I thought about picking her brain."

"Just be careful," Marinette said. "She isn't exactly a reliable source of information when it comes to Ladybug."

"I'll keep that in mind, after all, wouldn't hurt to have multiple sources. I appreciate your concern though."

"No problem," Marinette said. "Let's finish the tour with the top floors of the school."


	6. The Interview

**Author**** note: **

Thanks for all the comments, kudos, views, reviews, etc. I want to let you know I appreciate each and every one of you.

For those of you who were wondering, this story takes places towards the end of season 3. There were a few things that happened in recent episodes (mainly Feast/Heart Eater (Love Eater)/Miracle Queen) that contradict and spoil some parts of my story. So when reading this, please pretend those episodes don't exist because I don't want to change too much of my story and where it is going.

**Chapter 6: The Interview**

The school bell rang, signaling the end of both the school day and a really, really long day for Marinette. Who knew the arrival of a new student would cause so much to happen so fast? Everything she learned and had to deal with today should have happened gradually and over a period of time. Marinette slowly packed her bag, carefully putting the tablet in with the textbooks. She would be happy to get home and just relax for a bit.

"Adrien," Rose, a small girl with blond hair called out to him. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," he said as the blond walked up to him.

Rose was accompanied by three other people. The first was Juleka, a talk girl with dark hair and a purple streak. Adrien knew that Juleka and Rose were close friends, sometimes a little too close. He didn't know if they were dating or not. Sometimes they would act like Ayla and Nino, and sometimes they would just act as friends. However, after all this time Adrien was just too afraid to ask in fear of causing problems or misunderstandings.

The other two were Ivan, a big guy with blond tips and possible anger management issues, and Mylene, a short, sweet, yet timid and bashful girl. Adrien wasn't sure how they ended up together, but they make a great couple. Something about them just works. He always wanted a relationship like this, like theirs. They seemed to complement each other and are able to work through their problems together.

"How busy are you this week Adrien?" Rose asked. "From what Marinette has told me, you have Chinese lessons, fencing, and piano practice, not to mention modeling jobs and photo shoots as well."

"I actually have a free day on Friday," Adrien smiled. "It is rare for my father to give me any time off."

"Dude," Nino interjected. "You have a free day and didn't tell me. We could use that day to get some quality bro time."

"It just happened," Adrien told him.

"Oh that's good," Rose squealed. "Luka has been asking about you. It seems you made an impression on him with your keyboard skills."

"Yeah," Juleka nodded. "He likes wants you to come over and jam."

"Will you please come to band practice? Even if it's just for a little bit?" Rose pleaded.

"Yeah man," Ivan said. "Let's rock out."

"I would love to hear you play again too," Mylene said as she was squeezing onto Ivan.

"Sure," Adrien smiled. "Is it okay if I bring somebody?"

"Kagami again?" Mylene asked with raised eyebrows.

"No," Adrien blushed. "I was thinking of asking Trent to hang out. You know, catch up and show him around. He is new and probably needs a friend."

"Oh come on," Nino sighed. "We haven't hung out together, just the two of us, in ages. Let's bro out."

"Bring whoever you want," Rose said. "I'll see you later." Rose, Juleka, Ivan, and Mylene left the classroom, chatting amongst themselves.

"So why aren't you giving me a straight answer?" Nino pestered, getting closer to Adrien and making direct eye contact. "Why don't you want to hang out with me?"

"You know why Nino," Adrien returned with a stare of his own, and a slight frown. "You're still my best friend and I know we will make up sooner or later, but for now…"

"No, I don't know why," Nino said.

"I have told you before," Adrien lowered his voice, making sure no one could eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Dude, come on," Nino said. "Hanging out and talking with Marinette is really damaging your rep. She been going crazy accusing Lila of lying and making things up about her. Alya says it's out of jealously, but she might just be bonkers."

"There is nothing wrong with Marinette," Adrien defended. "You've known her the longest out of everyone here, do you really doubt her?"

Adrien shook his head and left the class room. He had enough of Nino for right now. No matter what they talk about, it always ends up as the same re-hashed conversation. He was hoping to talk to Trent and exchange numbers, but he would have to do that another day.

* * *

"Hey Trent!" Alya called out as she climbed up the stairs of the class room. "We need to have a little talk. Come with me."

"Sure," Trent said, but was very unsure in his voice.

Alya lead Trent out of the room. He followed her to an empty part of the school, and into an empty classroom. Instead of desks, there were tables, cabinets with locks on the doors, along with various glass tubes and containers. This must have been the science lab. He walked by it with Marinette on the tour, but they didn't go in, or even open the door.

"What do we need to talk about?" Trent asked, seemingly uninterested. "We barely know each other. Wait, you brought me somewhere private, away from people listening."

"Yes. Cause this is a private conversation," Alya pinched the bridge of her nose. "You don't need to point that out."

"Is this what is known as a love confession?" Trent gasped. "I've never been on the receiving end of one before."

"Oh, you got jokes," Alya chuckled. "I am flattered, but I am taken. I am dating Nino."

"Why are you flattered? You're the one confessing to me. If anything, I should be the one who is flattered."

"No, this is getting off track." Alya tried to steer the conversation back to what she called him out for. "I would like to interview you for the Ladyblog."

"Why do you want to interview me? Wait, why did you need to ask me this in private?"

"Well, you are new to Paris so I would like to get your opinion on Ladybug and Cat Noir. It'll be nice to get an outsider's perspective."

"What are Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Trent asked, pretending to not know.

"Ha ha! Very funny. Like you don't know Paris' premiere superheroes?" Alya pulled out her phone, showing a picture of the two heroes.

"Can't say I know them?"

"They're all over the news and even the Internet!"

"I spend most of the time working and living on my grandparents' farm. When I am not doing that, I am working on my punk fashion line," Trent explained.

"What about this photo?" Alya asked, changing it to a closer, better looking photo of the two heroes.

"Oh I recognize them," Trent smirked. "Those are the two heroes who occasionally help out Queen Bee."

"You can't be serious," Alya faced palmed. "You know Queen Bee, but not these two."

"Of course, I am American. Most of us like bad guy turned good guy stories. So Queen Wasp turned Queen Bee really resonates with us." Trent had a huge smile on his face. He pulled out his phone and quickly tapped the screen. "I even have a Queen Bee pop culture shirt. No surprise it is a best seller."

"Wow, I never thought I would meet a person who genuinely likes Chloe. You know she is a terrible person, right?"

"Well, yeah. I have heard the rumors about her. I won't lie, part of the reason I was excited to come to Paris was for a chance to meet her. I am just hoping she comes back before my family business is finished."

"Does your family business have anything to do with this?" She showed Trent her phone with a new picture on the screen. In it there was a guy wearing a orange and blue jumpsuit standing next to Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"No."

"Are you sure?" Alya asked, raising an eyebrow. "You show up the same day as a new hero. Coincidence?"

"Yes." Trent nodded. "That is the dictionary definition of coincidence."

"So you're saying that this new hero is not you?"

"Yep. I have no idea who Boom Barrier is."

"Boom Barrier, is that his name?" Alya asked with a knowing smirk. "I think it is strange that you know it because I didn't mention it, let alone know it myself."

"Whoops," Trent sighed. "Guess it is true what they say, you are a great journalist."

"Thanks for the compliment, but I really didn't do anything. I really just wanted a fresh perspective about Paris' superheroes, no alternative motive here."

"Oh…sure I'll be glad to give you an interview."

"Before that," Alya re-adjusted her glasses, "Let's talk Boom Barrier. You piqued my interest."

* * *

Marinette dropped her bags on the floor of her room and just plopped down on her bed. She let out a huge groan and just wanted to decompress from the day. It wasn't as bad as other days with Lila so that can be taken as a win. She groaned and turned herself face up.

"Are you okay?" Tikki flew out and hovered above Marinette.

"Yeah, I am okay Tikki," Marinette answered. "We just heard a lot of information today and I need to process it still."

"You should call the master," Tikki suggested. "Maybe he can help you process all this information."

"That is a good idea, but I promised Cat Noir I wouldn't have a meeting with the master without him. He already feels left out enough as it is," Marinette said.

"I know how you both feel," Tikki said, "but secrecy is really important, especially with a villain as powerful as Hawk Moth. Don't forget you almost handed him your Miraculous that brief moment you were akumatized."

"I know Tikki, I know," she sighed. Marinette stood up and walked over to her computer desk. She pulled out a small notebook and flipped it open. With a twirl of her pencil she attempted to draw, sketch, and design some clothes. With growls and groans nothing ever came to her mind. She would draw a few lines, a few shapes, but it wasn't right. Marinette would rip the page out then attempt to draw again, this continued on like an endless cycle.

"I am happy to see you getting back to designing again," Tikki said after some time has passed by. "I haven't seen you do anything creative in a while."

"Meeting Trent today and finding out that he is my age and has his own fashion line kind of inspired me," Marinette smirked. "If he was able to do that on his own, then why can't I?"

"Well for starters, a lot of your time is spent being Ladybug," Tikki said as she pulled down Marinette's screen. "Plus you have school and all those projects you take on for Jagged Stone and your friends."

"Still, I need to devote more time to working on my own fashion," Marinette said.

"Oh I am curious. What kind of designs does Trent do? I heard the words 'punk' and 'alternative' while I was in your purse."

"You know, I am curious too." Marinette turned on her computer and typed Trent's name into a search engine. She clicked on the first link that popped up and was brought to a website.

"Wow," Tikki gasped. "Spikes, studs, straps, and chains. His style is similar to many of Hawk Moth's villains."

"His taste is unique," Marinette said. "But like Trent said, he is making what he wants and what he likes. That is something one has to admire."

"Just be true to yourself Marinette, and everyone will love your originality." Tikki smiled. She was generally happy that Marinette is attempting to be creative again. She had to be careful; right now it is a delicate balance between encouraging and pushing.

_BING!_

A notification appeared in the corner of the screen.

"Marinette look," Tikki pointed. "An update from the Ladyblog!"

"A live update?" Marinette clicked the link. Despite not being on the good terms with Alya, she still religiously checked the Ladyblog. It was a good source of information, plus she had to make sure some secrets stayed hidden.

"Camera is set up, and recording. It'll take a second to auto-focus, so we will take a beat before we start." Alya walked away from her phone towards two chairs. Marinette's jaw dropped. In the shot she recognized two things. The first was the set. It was the same set she (as Ladybug) used to make up with Alya for accidently deleting a video off of her phone. The second thing she recognized was the hero that was sitting with her. Boom Barrier, a new hero who appeared last night and dropped a bombshell on her today.

"Tikki," Marinette said with hesitation in her voice. "Why would Boom Barrier be doing a live interview with Alya on the Ladyblog?"

"Oh no," Tikki said. "This can't be good. How much trouble can one boy cause in one day?"

* * *

"Greetings Bugheads!" Alya greeted. "As you know, I am Alya Cesaire creator and leader of the Ladyblog. Today I am joined with Paris' newest Superhero, Boom Barrier."

"Thank you for that warm welcoming Ms. Alya," Boom Barrier smiled. "But I am not a hero of Paris, since I am just visiting."

"Please," Alya dismissed. "Just Alya is fine. What do you mean you are just visiting?"

"Well, I came here on some personal business and I thought I would help out. You know, what with being a responsible superhero and all."

"What kind of business brings you to Paris? Fashion? Food? Romance?" Alya wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh I don't think I am allowed to say, or be specific at least. So let's just say business." Boom Barrier innocently smiled.

"Please," Alya said. "The way you said that means you want me to ask about your business, don't you?"

"You got me," he chuckled. "Is this why they say you are the best amateur journalist?"

"Stop flirting," she giggled. "I already told you I am spoken for. Really though, what is your business?"

"I am here to test Ladybug and Cat Noir. That is all I can tell you," he said.

"Test? What gives you the right to test anyone?"

"Why you of all people shouldn't ask me about that Alya," Boom Barrier sighed with a slight smile, "you are the one who made a post about it on your blog."

"The secret orders and secret societies post are real?" Alya gasped. "I was just grasping at straws with those theories. I don't have any concrete proof or evidence. It is all really just speculation at this point."

"Well you stumbled upon the truth. Congratulations. That is all I can say though. You know, got to keep things hush-hush," Boom Barrier said.

"So what can you tell me about the test? Seems like it is really serious business."

"From what I have gathered, Ladybug and Cat Noir have been active for over a year now but little to no progress has been made in the reclamation of the Butterfly Miraculous. The Order dispatched me to make sure they are a good fit for their Miraculous. If they are not, their Miraculous will be taken and a new Ladybug and Cat Noir will be found to replace them." Boom Barrier briefly explained with a serious look on his face.

"Well personally I think Ladybug and Cat Noir are doing a great job," Alya defended without showing emotions. She placed her hands together as she leaned forward. "Hawk Moth is quite a clever villain who has only ever appeared in public once. So why doesn't the Order send people to help them out or aid in finding out his identity."

"Honestly," Boom Barrier sighed, "I am wondering that myself. After talking with the two of them and doing research with your blog, I offered my assistance to them until the day of their test."

"Well I have follow up questions," Alya leaned back, "but they probably shouldn't be aired on the blog, at least not yet. So tell me, any thoughts on Hawk Moth?"

"I know I have only been here a very short time," Boom Barrier said, "but I have developed some theories, although they're kind of ridiculous at this point."

"You have to share them with me," Alya let out a small squeal. "Start with the craziest one first!"

"The craziest one first?" Boom Barrier scratched the back of his head. "You sure?"

"Yes boy! Dish!"

"The craziest one is that Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Hawk Moth are all working together."

"Wow! That is crazy!" Alya's jaw dropped. "Explain how you came to this conclusion."

"Well, it seems that one day a monster appeared in Paris. Suddenly superheroes appeared, causing the villain to show himself. Yet, no one has seen Hawk Moth in person. Then the cycle continues with a person becoming a villain, saved by the heroes, and so on and so forth. Coincidence?"

"Yes. Completely." Alya deadpanned.

"Exactly!" Boom Barrier laughed. "Ladybug and Cat Noir don't seem like kind of people to cause chaos or seek attention, but it is always the people you least expect."

Alya's eyes narrowed.

"Don't give me that look! You asked for my craziest one first!"

"Yes I did," Alya pinched her eyes, "but this will be the one that sticks with people, even with all the disclaimers. What is your next theory?"

"This is another crazy one, but not as crazy as the first one."

"I am all ears." Alya sighed, but a small smile reappeared on her face.

"Mayor Bourgeois is Hawk Moth." Boom Barrier said. Within a beat Alyya bursted out laughing, completely shifting the tone of the conversation from serious to light-hearted.

"The Mayor? What makes you think that?" she wiped away a tear.

"He is an influential person and in a position of power, so he is practically untouchable. Plus it seems his daughter is the cause of many akumas, so it is hard not to think of him as a candidate," Boom Barrier said.

"I don't think it is him," Alya said with some hesitation. "He has been Akumatized quite a few times."

"That is the thing though," Boom Barrier said. "He changes people by using butterflies. What is stopping him from releasing a butterfly, de-transforming, and then getting akumatized. He knows he will get saved by the heroes and it throws suspicion off of him. Honestly, it is a very good cover."

"I haven't thought about it that way before," Alya mused. "I would say your theory holds some weight, but as leaders goes he is pretty incompetent. I can't imagine him being able to pull it off for so long."

"Like I said, it was just a theory. Besides, he is pretty bad on his own. I mean space dumpster? Who elected this guy?" Boom Barrier chuckled.

"That our mayor you're talking about!" Alya half-heartedly defended.

"Right. I'm sorry."

"So that two, albeit crazy, theories, any others?"

"Well I do have one more that isn't as far-fetched as those two," Boom Barrier said.

"Go on and share it," Alya encouraged.

"Hawk Moth might be a recluse," Boom Barrier shrugged. "His power works over long distance, so he doesn't really need to go out. Of course there is a range limit, so he definitely is in Paris."

"A recluse? That makes some sense based on what you have told me and what I know of Hawk Moth's power. Most akumatizing happens when a black butterfly enters an object, so a hermit might be Hawk Moth." Alya nodded as if she was agreeing and thinking of all the people who could fit the bill.

"Then again," Boom Barrier chuckled, "this all just guess work. I could be complete off base. These are all things I bet Ladybug and Cat Noir has considered."

"Hawk Moth is after the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous," Alya said, "any theories on why that is?"

"He is probably after the wish," Boom Barrier answered.

"The wish?" Alya asked.

"Yes, the wish. Much like your holy grails, dragon balls, shikon jewels, genies, birthday cakes, and monkey paws the combination of the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous can grant the user a wish. Bringing together the forces of creation and destruction can grant the user a wish that can alter reality as we know it," Boom Barrier explained.

"I can see why it is so powerful," Alya awed. "If those two Miraculous can grant a wish, why can't Ladybug and Cat Noir use it to find out and stop Hawk Moth?"

"Well that the thing about the wish," Boom Barrier looked down. "There is always a price to pay, a misinterpretation, and the like."

"A price to pay? I don't understand."

"Tell me two people you love."

"My boyfriend Nino, and my best friend Marinette, even though we are fighting right now." A quick frown flickered across her face. Even though it was gone in a split second, sadness still reflected in her eyes.

"Imagine one day Nino gets hit by a delivery truck and dies. You use the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous wish to bring him back to life. The price you will pay is with another life. It could be your own, it could be Marinette's or someone else's."

"I see," Alya said. "So basically an equivalent exchange?"

"Yes." Trent nodded.

"Well thanks for sharing all of this information with me!" Alya switched into a more cheerful mood. "I am sure both my viewers and Ladybug and Cat Noir will find this information quite useful."

"Thanks for the interview," Boom Barrier said.

Boom Barrier quickly said good bye to Alya and the camera, the disappeared from the set. Alya turned off her camera and let out a big breath of relief. She should be excited that she got such great information and content for her blog, but she wasn't. She was hungry. Hungry for more information. She wanted to press him for more information, but Boom Barrier had a habit of naturally being able to shut things down before they got too far. One thing was certain, she was more determined now to help Ladybug and find out the person behind Hawk Moth's mask. To do this, she needed help. She needed Lila, Ladybug's best friend.


	7. The Aftermath

**Chapter 7: The Aftermath**

Silence filled the room the moment the video ended. The jaw of the blond hair boy dropped and stayed agape for a little bit of time.

"Did," Adrien struggled to find the words, "did he really just say that Ladybug and Cat Noir were working with Hawk Moth?"

"You need to work on your listening skills," Plagg floated nearby with some cheese in hand. "Boom Barrier said that was the theory people will focus on, and that is what you are doing. Plus they are just theories. You don't need to worry."

"People will believe and lose some trust in us," Adrien said. "We have to respond."

"Don't worry. It will blow over soon," Plagg smirked. "He's probably just making chaos in a lead up to the judgment."

"Speaking of judgment Plagg, what do you know about it?" Adrien asked.

"Doesn't ring a bell to me," Plagg took a bite of cheese. "If I did participate in one, I probably rocked it. I do have a habit of having great Cat Noirs, like you."

"Well, some help you are," Adrien rolled his eyes with a small smirk.

"Just wait until Ladybug sets up the meeting with the Master, you don't need to worry about all this stress," Plagg said taking another bite.

"Still," Adrien turned away from the computer, "did you hear his last theory?"

"The one about Hawk Moth being a hermit or recluse? What about it?" Plagg asked.

"Do you think that it might be my father? He never left the house until the fashion show," Adrien said in a small voice.

"What might be your dad?" Gabriel coughed, announcing his presence at the door. His eyes danced over to the computer screen. "I don't monitor your internet browsing history despite Natalie tell me I should, but would you at least do me the common courtesy of hiding your tabs in my presence?"

"Hiding my tabs?" Adrien mouthed to himself.

"Or if you have questions you can ask me or Natalie," Gabriel continued.

"Questions?" Adrien asked as he looked back over to his computer. In the top of the screen were the words _Ladyblog_. "No father it is not what you think! This is the blog about Ladybug that is ran by my friend Alya."

"Ladybug," Gabriel muttered. Frustration and hatred could be felt just by the way he said it.

"Father…?"

"It's nothing," he said. "You were wondering something about me."

"Yes," Adrien said with a lot of hesitation. "Just promise me you won't get upset."

"I make no such thing."

"Well, there was an interview on the Ladyblog with one of the new superheroes. On there he was talking about several theories he had regarding the identity of Hawk Moth. One of the theories he mentioned was that Hawk Moth could be a recluse since the power has the luxury of being used at a distance. You haven't gone in public for such a long time, so I got to thinking…" Adrien took a deep breath. Did he really want to say this out loud? Did he really want to ask his dad point blank? "You would tell me if you were Hawk Moth, right?"

"Son, are you seriously asking me if I am Hawk Moth?" Gabriel questioned. Then something happened. Something that no one could have seen coming. He started to chuckle. Mr. Agreste. Mr. Gabriel Agreste was actually chuckling. Not only that, it turned into a full blown laugh.

"Father…?"

"Yes son. I am Hawk Moth. Despite being a titan of the fashion industry with a demanding schedule, I still find time to chase after some kids in an attempt to steal their jewelry." Garbiel noticed Adrien breathing a sigh of relief.

"You're right. It was too ridiculous to ask." Adrien shifted his gaze to meet his father's eyes. "You would tell me if you were, right?"

"Of course son," he smiled. "We need to be able to trust each other. Just like you would tell me if you are Cat Noir, right?"

"Yes I would," Adrien nodded. "Although with as tight of a schedule you keep me on, not to mention the constant surveillance, where would I find the time?"

"You are not Cat Noir, right?"

"Right," Adrien said. "In the spirit of honest and trust, I should tell you something."

"Go ahead. I am listening."

"Ladybug did come to me and offered me a Miraculous. Can you believe it? She thought that I was the perfect partner for the job." Adrien spun in his chair. Gabriel noticeably twitched. "However, after trying and failing, I felt like I wasn't up to the task, so I returned the Miraculous to Ladybug and asked her to not call on me again."

"I know how the heroes value their secrets, so I won't ask which one you were," Gabriel said. "I did noticed how your face lit up when you said Ladybug."

"Oh, you noticed?" Adrien blushed.

"Anything you want to tell me?" Gabriel gently pushed, trying to connect with his son.

"I am in love with Ladybug," Adrien practically squealed. He has never admitted this to someone before out loud, other than Plagg of course. So it was nice to get this out in the open.

"That is wonderful son," Gabriel said. Adrien couldn't believe those words escaped those lips. "I always want the best for you. Ladybug is a good superhero and can protect you when your bodyguard cannot. I think that you should try and pursue her."

"You really think I should?"

"Yes," Gabriel adjusted his clothes. "When you do, you should bring her by for a nice dinner. I would love to meet her. Now if you'll excuse me"

"Father wait!" Adrien called out as his father grew closer to the door. "What did you come in here for?"

"I got so caught up in our chat, I forgot." He said.

"Oh, then come back when you remember."

"Just tell me one thing son and I will never bring this up again," Gabriel opened the door. "You weren't the monkey, were you son?"

"No father," Adrien said as his father left the room.

* * *

"Natalie," Gabriel said the moment the door closed behind him. "Did you know that Ladybug offered Adrien a Miraculous?"

"No sir," she said flatly. "Judging by the time lines of your Akumas and new heroes showing up, I can take a guess at which one he could have been."

"That is not necessary, at least not yet." Gabriel started to walk, with his assistant following close behind. "Re-adjust our plans and loosens the reins on Adrien a little too. I've given him permission to pursue Ladybug."

"I'll make the necessary adjustments," Natalie said.

"Also, Adrien said that there was an interview on the Ladyblog with a new hero and some theories. Check it out."

"Will do sir," she tapped her tablet. "Ms. Lila Rossi called and left a message about a new transfer student who seems to have a connection with Adrien. Apparently Adrien did some modeling for him a while back."

"Adrien shouldn't have done any model I haven't approved of," Gabriel said.

"I'll look into that too," Natalie adjusted her glasses. "Anything else sir?"

"That'll be all for now," Gabriel dismissed.

* * *

"Plagg," Adrien called out. "Did you happen to hear everything that was said?"

"Yes, he is encouraging you to pursue Ladybug," Plagg floated towards Adrien. "Isn't that a good thing? He might give you a bit more freedom."

"No, not that part," Adrien sighed, "but that is suspicious too."

"Then what part are you talking about?" Plagged asked, semi-feigning interest. "If you ask me, everything seemed like a normal father-son conversation."

"The part where he asked me if I was the monkey, didn't you find that strange?"

"No, why would I?"

"Well you see, King Monkey has only come to our aid once," Adrien stood up and walked towards his window. "Neither Ladybug or I called on him since then."

"I am with you so far," Plagg nodded. "Still not sure what is so strange to you."

"Alya wasn't there the day he appeared, so how does my father know about King Monkey. He was in Tokyo, or at least he was supposed to be."

"Adrien," Plagg said with some concern, "are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"I am not sure," he groaned. "We need to do some investigating."

* * *

"Pick up! Pick up! Pick up!" Marinette muttered as she had the phone pressed firmly against her face. So firm it was leaving a rectangular imprint.

"You have reached Wang Fu. Leave a message!" The phone said in its robotic voice. Marinette groaned and re-dialed.

"Come on Master," Marinette thought as she stared blankly at the computer screen. How could Alya post an interview like that? Normally she would fact check before hand, or at least record it and not do it live. Maybe she was excited to get a chance to talk to a new hero.

"Maybe it won't be that bad," Tikki tried to reassure Marinette, but wasn't too confident herself. She wasn't sure which confused her more, Boom Barrier going on live and telling the world he is here to test Ladybug and Cat Noir, or the theories he so graciously provided. "He said his theories were crazy, so people shouldn't be so willing to believe them."

"But he said that we were working with Hawk Moth!" Marinette growled. "How can he think that?"

"He said it was the one people would focus on," Tikki sighed, "so that why you shouldn't. He know it is crazy and that why he said it first. You should be more concerned that his confirmed the Secret Order of the Guardians."

"I know Tikki," she said, trying to lower the panic in her voice, "that is why I am trying to get ahold of Master Fu. "I thought our meeting could wait, but I guess I should speed it up!"

"Just leave a message, things are not that bad. Think of it this way. Maybe he is trying to create chaos in preparation for his test. We have no idea what he is planning."

"Tikki," Marinette turned to the flying fairy-like creature. "Do you remember anything about judgment yet?"

"No I am sorry," she frowned. "but I am trying hard. I am sure it has happened before and if it did, I am sure the past Ladybugs have passed!"

"I just need to remove myself from this situation," Marinette said. "I will leave Master Fu a message and try not to think everything too much. I have a lot on my plate already and my time is better spent on other things until we get more information."

"That's the spirit," Tikki supported. "Are you going to go back to drawing?"

* * *

Trent let out a huge sigh as he collapsed on the bed of his hotel room. The bed seemed extra comfortable today, but not comfortable enough to stop his mind from reeling. He knew he had a job to do, but maybe he was pushing the boundaries the boundaries just a little. He revealed his identity to Alya just to use her for an interview. He needed to sow the seeds of discords and create a little chaos. He flipped himself over to stare at the murals that were above the bed.

"Do you think that was the right move?" a fairy-like creature floated around Trent.

"I am not sure anymore Rowddy," Trent said as his eyes moved to look at the creature. "I have a plan in place, but not enough time to wait. I have to push it along."

"What will the Master think?" Rowddy asked.

"You mean my grandpa?" Trent shot up. "Probably nothing good, but he did say I could do the Judgment as I see fit."

"But if you fail, you'll face the same fate."

"I am aware Rowddy," Trent looked down. "My plan is a little big, but it will work."

A phone-like chime filled the silence of the room. Trent walked over to a nearby desk and flipped the top of his laptop open.

"A video call," Trent gasped. He wasn't expecting a call, at least not so soon.

"You should take it," Rowddy gulped. "You know how he can get when he is angry."

"Hi Grandpa," Trent answered the call with a fake smile. "Is this a social call or a business call?"

"You need to stop asking that every time I call," Trent's grandfather responded with no greeting.

"Well, you are my grandfather and my master," Trent nervously chuckled, "and I never know which one I am getting."

"I am both your grandfather and master equally," he said on the phone. "Right now I am your master. Is there anything you need to tell me?"

"No." Trent said swiftly and flatly.

"Is Rowddy nearby? I know the kawamis cannot be filmed or recorded."

"No." Trent said. "I have him taking care of some business for me."

"Well," his grandfather paused, knowing full well it was a lie but didn't have enough proof to call him out on it. "I saw a certain interview on a site called Ladyblog. Do you care to explain?"

"The Ladyblog?" Trent said. "I am your grandson, there are some things you shouldn't be discussing with me."

"You know full well what the website it!" the grandfather raised his voice in anger. "It is the superhero blog ran by young chica!"

"Oh," Trent nodded. "That website."

"Yes, _that_ website." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You did an interview. Don't deny it, I recognize you in your superhero form. Don't try to say it wasn't you! I know what Miraculous you took from me and what outfits it can make."

"I am not going to deny it," Trent sighed. 'Will you allow me to explain myself?"

"Go ahead."

"Well you gave me a limited time line, and I haven't made contact with Ladybug and Cat Noir yet," Trent said.

"How have you not ran into them?"

"Well it is not like villains appear every day, Grandpa. I've only been here for a couple of days at best. I need to wait for them to show up."

"Fine," he grandfather said in a short-tone of voice. "I cannot fault you for that. So what was the point of the interview?"

"It is a part of my plan," Trent said.

"What is your plan? I gave you three different scenarios to pick from. You should not deviate!"

"It is a small deviation," Trent said. "I need to sow a little chaos and make things really inconvenient for both their civilian identities and their superhero ones. Please trust me on this. You said I could do this my way."

"You are doing it your way," his grandfather said. "Just within my guidelines. Do you remember what I said?"

"Yes. Only two meetings. The first meeting to inform them and the second meeting is when it the judgment takes place. Like I said Grandpa, I haven't had a chance for the first meeting. Please, just let me handle it." Trent pleaded.

"Fine, I'll trust you on this. You are training to be a guardian, but I just want to make sure you are in-line with the guardians' cultures and traditions."

"Yes, I do understand," Trent nodded. "I'll try not to disappoint you."

"Check in with me when you make contact. If you take too long I will come to Paris myself," his grandfather warned. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Grandpa," Trent said.

"Good," his grandfather's screen turned off.

"Love you," Trent muttered at the empty screen.

"Why didn't you tell your grandfather you already met Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Rowddy asked.

"He wouldn't understand," Trent answered. "I have a plan and I will see it through until the end. Plus, I want to spend a little more time here in Paris."

"I see. Whatever you decide, I'll support you all the way."

"Thanks Rowddy," Trent said as he walked towards the room safe. He pulled out a box. "I just need to pick the right couple of Miraculous for the job."

* * *

Alya went straight to her room when she got home. She rushed up the stairs, skipped the familiar greetings, and went straight to her bed. Pulling out her phone, she pressed the face of a close friend of hers.

"Hello Alya?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Hi Lila," Alya greeted in a cheerful voice. "Do you a few minutes to talk?"

"Of course, anything for you!" Lila said. "Do you need me to babysit your sisters and Nino's brother again?"

"No, not this time," Alya shook her head. "Remember how you said you were best friends with Ladybug and Cat Noir?"

"Of course," Lila voice hesitated. "What about it?"

"I need to get in touch with them, can you help make that happen?"

"I'll see what I can do," Lila said, "but I cannot make any promises, they are superheroes after all. Even I don't know the identity behind the mask."

"I know it is asking a lot," Alya said, "and if you can't do it, I understand."

"Does this have anything to do with the interview you just posted?"

"Oh you saw that? I am flattered you actually check my site."

"Yes I always like to know what is going on with my friends and Paris," Lila giggled. "A superhero here to test Ladybug, that is quite the story. How did you get it?"

"Believe it or not he came to me. He had to get the story out," Alya practically beamed. "He told me before he started he is looking for people to help him out. I wonder how he will test them."

"Looking for people to help out," Lila innocently gasped. "Did he say how? Did he ask you?"

"I am not sure yet," Alya answered. "I didn't get a chance to ask him. He left as soon as the interview was over."

"Talk about rude," Lila rolled her eyes. "Is this test thing why you want to get a hold of Ladybug?"

"Yes it is. Sorry for asking so much from you girl."

"It is no problem. It's what's friends are for. If it is okay with you, can it wait until after this weekend?"

"Sure, but what is going on this weekend?" Alya asked.

"Oh nothing much, just a simple and minor surgery. I'll be right as rain come Monday." Lila said.

"Surgery? Oh no! What's wrong? Why didn't you say anything?" Alya inquired.

"You know I don't like to bother people with my problems," Lila said. "We'll talk more at school tomorrow."

"Yeah okay," Alya said. "We will talk tomorrow. Have a good night!"

"Good night!" Lila said.

Alya hung up her phone and plugged it into the charger. Even if she could get a hold of Ladybug and Cat Noir, what would she say? She knew both Ladybug and Cat Noir occasionally checked her website. Even if she did warn them about the test, what good would it do? She had no other information to provide them, other than Boom Barrier's identity, but she couldn't betray the identity secret of a superhero considering she had one herself. All she can do now is investigate, learn as much as she can, and hope that Lila can come through for her.


	8. The Warning

**Chapter 8: The Warning**

Marinette awoke after a good night sleep, sleep that she hasn't had in quite a while. It was a nice change of pace from the restless nights caused by Lila's reappearance in school. She quickly got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Marinette," Sabine greeted and placed a plate of food on the table.

"Good morning Mom," Marinette sat down. She was a little surprised. Her mom usually worked in the bakery with her father in the morning so Marinette always had to make her own food. "This looks delicious."

"Good morning Marinette," Sabine greeted.

"Good morning mom?" Marinette said back. Why did her mom repeat the greeting?

_Marinette_

"What was that?" Marniette asked looking around. Before she was able to find an answer, she noticed a clock on the wall. "Oh no! I am late for school!"

Marinette waved goodbye to her mother, grabbed her bag and rushed down the stairs. She briefly arrived in the bakery and noticed a line that was leading out the door. The bakery was abuzzed with noise, but no one seemed to be moving, strange, but no time to worry about that now.

"Bye Dad!" Marinette called out as she passed through the line and out the door. The line wrapped around the building and continued with no end in sight.

"Maybe I should stay and help out for a little bit," Marinette said to herself as she saw the line of customers. _The bakery has been busy before, but never like this. Wait. If it was this busy, why was mom upstairs?_

_Marinette_

"Again?" Marinette gasped. She looked around and saw a flash of red head towards the school. "Right, I am late!"

Marinette arrived at the school mere minutes after leaving her family's bakery. The halls were busy with students walking to their classrooms, meeting up with others, going to lockers, and everything else normal students do.

"Good morning Marinette," Lila greeted, causing Marinette to physically flinch. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"Good morning Lila," Marinette said with some hesitation in her voice. "Yes, just a little. You came out of nowhere."

"Sorry," Lila giggled. "I just wanted to say I like your earring. See you in class!"

"That was strange," Marinette said as she watched Lila walked away. "That was almost pleasant."

"Good morning Marinette," Alya said.

"Good morning Alya," Marinette greeted back. "Are we back on speaking terms?"

"Why wouldn't we be on speaking terms?" Alya asked. A look of confusion appeared on her face. "I just wanted to say I like your earrings. Is everything okay?"

"My earrings?" Marinette muttered. "Lila said she liked them too."

"I can see why. You know Lila is a good friend of Ladybug and Cat Noir."

"What does that have to do with my earrings?"

"Because they're ladybugs," Alya pulled out her phone and held it in front of Marinette's face. "How did you put them on this morning without paying attention to what the pattern is? Were you in a rush again?"

"Yeah," Marinette nodded. Her eyes focused on her earrings. They were red with black spots, exactly how they look when she transforms into Ladybug. Things are beginning to get strange. "I woke up late and rushed to school. Everything feels off."

"Don't sweat it girl," Alya put her phone away. "We all have off days. Well I'll see you in class!"

"Alya wait," Marinette said. "Aren't you going to wait for Nino?"

"Why would I wait for Nino?" Alya asked with a smug smile. She had a "this is going to be good" look on her face.

"You two always go to class together," Marinette answered. As she spoke, each word felt more and more unsure. "Don't tell me you guys broke up?"

"Girl! You are having an off day," Alya whole-heartedly laughed. "I don't like Nino, at least not in that way. There is no way I would date someone as goofy as him."

"Right," she tried to smile. _This is strange_. _Alya has been dating Nino for months since Ladybug accidently locked them in a zoo cage together. Maybe something happened and she is pretending otherwise. Better not pry right now. _"Must be my imagination."

"Let's go to class," Alya grabbed Marinette by the wrist and led her to the class room.

When Marinette arrived in class, she was surprised by what she saw. Well, it wasn't that surprising, more just caught her off guard. There, in the front of the room, well near it, sitting in her seat was the blond hair girl, Chloe.

"When did Chloe get back from New York?" Marinette whispered.

"New York?" Alya raised an eyebrow. "Are you feeling okay? She never left to New York."

"Really? I thought she took a short break from school to go visit her mom." Mariette looked over at Chloe. "Why is she in our seats?"

"Those aren't our seat," Alya let out a huge sigh. "She kicked us out of our seat so she could be closer to Adrien. Then again the joke is on her."

"Right," Marinette nodded. "How could I forget."

The two girls sat in their seats (technically Chloe's and Sabrina's) and took out their class tablets. Marinette kept looking around. Everyone was in their original seats, except for her, Alya, Chloe, and Sabrina. Something isn't right here. It is like overnight, things changed, or for lack of a better term, things reset.

_Marinette_

"That voice again," Marinette whispered. "Who is it? Where is it coming from?"

"Good morning class," Ms. Bustier greeted as she walked into the classroom. "I trust everyone is well."

"Good morning Ms. Bustier," the class greeted back.

"It seems that everyone is here," the teacher said as she looked around. "Where is Lila?"

"Here I am!" Lila said as she came into the room, no doubt trying to make an entrance. "Sorry I am late. I was on the phone with my mom. She wanted to make sure I was physically at school, and not skipping."

"That's okay," Ms. Bustier nodded. "I had a talk with your mother the other day so I understand your circumstances."

"What is going on?" Marinette whispered to Alya.

"Remember last week Lila's mother paid a surprised visit to the school only to find out that Lila has been ditching? Not to mention all of Lila's lies that came unraveled. After Lila's breakdown everyone took pity on her and decided to give her another chance. She has really turned around." Alya explained.

"Can't believe I missed that," Marinette muttered.

"You didn't miss it girl," Alya rolled her eyes, "you were the one who convinced everyone to give her a second chance. Which was surprising since she turned the school against you, but your good nature touched everyone's heart."

"I really am having an off day if I don't remember that," Marinette chuckled. "Thank you for indulging me."

"Any time girl," Alya smiled. "Ms. Bustier!"

"Yes Alya," the teacher called on the girl with her hand raised.

"Marinette is not feeling very well, but she doesn't want to make an issue out of it. Can she go to the nurse's office?"

"Is this true Marinette," Ms. Bustier looked Marinette's way.

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay go to the nurse's office. If you feel better, please come back to class."

"Thank you," Marinette said to Alya and Ms. Bustier. She grabbed her bag and left the room. What was going on? Everything is so strange, so different. Her memories and the memories of others don't really line up together. It was as if she was taken and placed in some sort of alternate reality.

_Marinette_

There is that voice again.

"Tikki," Marinette said as she reached an epiphany as she arrived at the nurse's room. "She might be able to shed some light on this situation." She looked around the room and saw that it was empty, no students, no nurse. She took a bed in the far corner of the room and closed the curtains around her. She needed as much privacy as this would allow her.

"Tikki," Marinette opened her purse, but to her surprise it was empty. "Tikki where are you?" Marinette looked around the room and even double checked both her bags but the red bug-like creature was gone.

"Ladybug," Marinette said, recalling what Alya said earlier about her earrings. She pulled out her phone and checked her reflection. "They're the same as before, the same as Ladybug's."

"Spots off!" Marinette said, but nothing happened.

"Tikki! Spots off!" Same result.

"Oh no! Why is this happening?" she scratched her head in frustration. "Maybe I should call Master."

Marinette turn on her phone, but some of her contacts were missing.

"Master's information is gone," she gasped. She kept scrolling through the familiar names and number. "Adrien's is gone too! Wait. I didn't see Adrien today. This morning, in his seat next to Nino was Lila! What did Lila do to Adrien?"

_Marinette_

"That voice again," she sighed. "Where is it coming from? It's even louder than before."

Marinette got off of the bed. She needed answers. The first way to get answers is to return to class. She could go to Master Fu's place after classes let out.

"Whoa! Marinette dude!" Nino said as Marinette opened the door to the nurse's office.

"Nino, what are you doing here?" Marinette asked.

"It's lunch time, I wanted to see if you wanted to come eat with us, or wanted me to being you something," Nino answered. Marinette always forgets how sweet a guy Nino is.

"Nino," Marinette voice cracked. "Where is Adrien?"

"Why are you asking about that guy?" Nino scratched his head. "He was only here for a day before his dad pulled him out. Remember?"

"Only here for a day?" Marinette asked. "I thought he was allowed to come."

"No way dude," Nino shook his head. "His pops heard about the gum-seat incident. Adrien couldn't get in a word to explain himself and now he's not allowed to leave his house except for work."

"That is disappointing," Marinette sighed. "Thanks for the invite to lunch, I think I am going to head home for lunch, and the rest of the day. Please ask Alya to get my homework."

"Sure thing Marinette," Nino said as Marinette ran out the door and right past him.

"Everything is so wrong today," Marinette thought to herself as she swiftly walked out the door. She wasn't sure where she was going yet. "Tikki is gone, Adrien is not in school, Lila has been exposed, and I keep hearing a strange voice."

_Marinette_

"There it is again," Marinette said. A red figure flashed in front of her eyes. What was that? An akuma? A person? "Should I head to Master's house now or should I stop by Adrien's?"

_Marinette_

"What do you want?" Marinette squeezed her head. A red ball of light appeared in front of her.

_Follow_

"You want me to follow you?" she asked. The red light drifted off as if answering her question.

Marinette followed the light for an indeterminate amount of time. She wanted to say it felt like minutes, but time was hard to gauge here. After all, she went to the nurse's office and then not even minutes later, Nino showed up to talk about lunch.

"Why are we at The Louvre Mueseum?" Marinette asked, but the question went unanswered.

Marinette walked into the museum and noticed that it was busy and crowded as usual. Why would the light bring her here? Then she got a closer look. Despite being packed and busy nobody was moving. It was as if they were frozen in time, just like at the bakery! She continued to follow the light until she reached a hallway of portraits.

The red ball of light floated towards the end of the hall. Marinette chased it until she came across a singular portrait. It was nearly as big as the wall itself and the only picture to be hung. The frame started to glow the moment the light enter the picture.

"This picture…" Marinette mused.

In the glowing picture was a beautiful short hair girl wearing a suit of armor, like a knight. She had a scar over her right eye and her upper-right lip. Something else in the picture caught her eye. Draped over the chain mail was a ladybug-print tunic.

"How did I never notice this picture before?"

"Do you know who I am?" a voice asked. The glow around the picture faded and a figure popped out. The figure towered over Marinette, almost in an intimidating manner.

"You're Jeanne d'Arc," Marinette answered. "You helped put Charles VII on the throne during the Hundred Years' War, before all the bad stuff happened."

"That is correct," she nodded. "I am also the first French Ladybug. I've been trying to get in touch with you."

"Do you know what is going on? Tikki is missing and everything is so strange."

"Do not worry, this is just a dream," Jeanne reassured her. "Didn't Tikki tell you all Ladybugs of the past are connected?"

"She may have mentioned that before," Marinette said. "But what are you doing here?"

"I came to warn you," she answered. "You're in great danger Marinette. You are coming to face with a judgment soon."

"You know about the judgment?"

"Of course, after all it happened to me as well. The Order of the Guardians is not a group a miraculous holder should cross."

"The Order of the Guardians? But weren't they wiped out? My master says he is the last one."

"Within The Order there are sects that think things should be done a certain way, a more uniformed way across all miraculous holders." Jeanne said. "What has your master told you?"

"Honestly, not much," Marinette sighed. "I try to get him to tell me more, but he always says 'now's not the right time.'"

"This inner sect is where the judgment comes from. You need to find out as much information as you can soon. What have you been told about your judgment? Did you find out what your fate will be if you fail?"

"My judgment? A kid from America came and said he came here to judge Cat Noir and I. As for the fate, he said it would be unimaginable, although I think he was trying to scare us."

"Wait, you will take it with your Cat Noir? That is unusual," Jeanne said. She started walking down the hallway looking at the pictures on the wall. "From my experience, and what I gathered from the other Ladybug the judgment is taken solo. It is tailor made to challenge the hero."

"Well, he did say he was in training," Marinette chuckled. She struggled to keep pace.

"Well if you ever need us, we will be right with you. Besides, I doubt your fate will be as bad as mine." Jeanne stopped in front of a picture of bishop Pierre Cauchon.

"That's right," Marinette said. "According to our history books you were burned at the stake."

"There is more I want to tell you, and warn you about," Jeanne said, "but it seems that you are waking up."


	9. The Hint

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I had trouble writing this chapter, and even then, it didn't turn out quite the way I would have liked. I had big plans but was unable to execute them.

**Chapter 9: The Hint**

_AKUMA ALERT_

Adrien's green eyes instantly opened. He shot up from his bed and looked around, his room was well lit with the soft glow of the sun.

"Plagg, wake up!" Adrien shouted as he walked to the desk to get his phone. "We over slept and the akuma alarm is going off!" Plagg responded with a groan, but didn't wake up.

"4 a.m.?" Adrien gasped as the blue light lit up his face. He looked around his room and it was well lit from the sun. _The sun!_ He swiftly ran to the window and gazed outside. "PLAGG!"

"What is it?" Plagg lazily rubbed his face as he floated towards Adrien. "You know I need my beauty sleep."

"The akuma alarm went off," he answered, "but look out the window."

"You know you're not supposed to look directly at the sun!"

"That isn't the sun," Adrien chuckled. "That big, ball of fire is probably from the akuma."

"How nostalgic." Plagg smirk. His eyes looked to the side to see Adrien smiling. "Wait. No! No, no, no. You know I hate transforming."

"Plagg~," Adrien ran to his bag.

"No! We can do it without." Plagg pleaded.

"Yes," Adrien pulled out a light red cheese slice. "But Ladybug is going to transform and we need to provide back up. Plus, if we transform, it'll be over quicker."

"Fine. You owe me!"

"Plagg! Power up!"

"Plagg-magma!" Plagg gained red-tipped paws, ears, and tail, with a small fireball burning on his forehead.

"Plagg-magma! Claws out!"

A warm, green energy-aura enveloped Adrien, transforming him into the black cat superhero.

"Wow," Adrien checked himself out in the mirror. He flexed and posed for a few seconds admiring his new form. "Right… There's an akuma."

* * *

Cat Noir leapt from building to building with _elegance_, _grace, _and the help of his staff. His black silhouette was a stark contrast to the bright sky illuminated by the giant fireball in the sky, the giant fireball which isn't the sun (because it is technically night time). Even with his new fire form, Cat Noir couldn't help but sweat from the heat. If it was this hot with his fire immunity, he couldn't help but imagine how hot it was without his suit.

"Hey M'Lady! Hey BB!" Cat Noir greeted as he landed on a roof adjacent to the Eiffel Tower, because that's where most fights always takes place.

"Hey Kitty!" Ladybug greeted. She was also wearing her fire form suit. Cat Noir felt like he made the right call.

"Oh Cat Noir! Not in front of Ladybug!" Boom Barrier greeted. His face glistened. The heat must be getting to him too.

"Oh that joke is never going get old," Ladybug's eyes rolled.

"Yeah, but it's the type of funny that goes from being funny to unfunny, than back to funny," Boom Barrier chuckled.

"So what's his deal?" Cat Noir asked. He pointed to the shadowy figure that was near the fireball. It seems that they were safe for the time being. Safe, or at least not noticed.

"From what I can tell," Ladybug started. "He is a disgruntled night shift worker. Upset about how the world isn't set up for people like him, and it seems like his goal is to inconvenience people like how he is inconvenienced."

"At least it's a better reason than not wanting to go to bed, like a certain baby we know," Cat Noir chuckled.

"Is that ball of fire supposed to be a sun," Boom Barrier asked, "or is it supposed to be an attack?"

Bright golden eyes landed on the trio of heroes.

"Give me your Miraculous!" the akumatied villain demanded. The villain was wearing a bright green, skin tight suit. They were covered from head to toe, with the only skin exposed were around the eyes, but they were covered by clear, butterfly shaped goggles. Long, flowing red hair was waving up towards the sky, defying physics itself.

"It's so fast," Cat Noir jumped at the voice. "I didn't even see it move!"

The akumatized villian let out a loud grunt; the three heroes flew back and slammed against the wall.

""What other surprises does it have for us?" Ladybug tried to regain her composure.

_DING DING DING_

"We're about to find out!" Boom Barrier shouted and he pulled his visor over his eyes.

"Blades!" Ladybug and Cat Noir gasped as the reflected the projectiles.

"Not too bad," the akumatized villian said, but how long can you keep this up? Hand over your Miraculous before things get nasty!"

"Please," Ladybug said, "there is nothing you can do that we haven't seen before."

"Oh, is that so?" the akuma arched his eyebrow.

A light green swirl whipped around Ladybug, gently lifting her off the ground, and tossed her aside.

"Is that wind?" Cat Noir asked as he rushed to Ladybug's side.

"Wind, blades, speed, plus that giant ball of fire in the sky," Boom Barrier nervously chuckled. "Now it's a party."

"If you have a weapon, now it's time to debut your party favor," Cat Noir said.

"I don't have a weapon, only this visor. I guess I could throw it at him if you think it'll help."

"Can we not have this conversation right now?" Ladybug deflected blades that made their way to the heroes. "We kind of have a lot on our plate right now."

Among the fiery lit dark sky, several silhouettes danced as the battle continued on. A barrage of blades, strings, and poles clashed as quickly as the eye could see. Faint green whirlwinds whipped around, occasionally sending the heroes flying, but constantly knocking them off guard. The "second sun" would flare up on command of the akumatized villain and shoot fireballs with laser-like precision. The fire form protected Ladybug and Cat Noir from the heat and fire, making the fireballs more of an inconvenience than a threat.

"The onslaught is too much," Ladybug said in a strain voice. "It's hard to use my Lucky Charm, let alone get a moment to breathe."

"So we need to have some sort of distraction?" Cat Noir asked. "How much time do we need to buy you?"

"That better not be the royal we!" Boom Barrier warned. "I think we need to regroup and make a plan of attack."

"That's fine, but how will we distract him long enough to get away and hide somewhere?" Ladybug asked.

"Oh, that's easy. Leave it to me!" Boom Barrier smiled. "Get ready to run."

Boom Barrier jogged a few feet away from the other heroes, catching the akumatied villain's attention.

"Ready to surrender?" The akumatied villain asked, "It'll be a wise decision, seeing as the lot of you can't best me."

"Yes, that's the plan," Boom Barrier started to say, "But oh my god! Behind you! A human with only two arms!"

"What! Where?" The villain turned around, and quickly tried to scan the area. "There nothing there! Hey! Where did you go?"

"I can't believe that actually worked," Cat Noir said and the heroes landed on a roof top a good distance away from the threat, but were still able to see it.

"You would be surprised at how often that works," Boom Barrier said with a shrug. "Like it is ridiculous."

"We can stay here for long," Ladybug pointed. "It looks like the sun is rising too."

"Do we know where the akuma is?" Cat Noir asked. "I didn't see anything out of the ordinary or anything that stood out. Could it be in that ball of fire?"

"Boom Barrier is there anything you can do?" Ladybug asked. "Since you do not have a weapon, you must have some other ability."

"That visor must be able to do something else, than allowing to fully use your super power," Cat Noir crossed his arms.

"Honestly I never thought about it before."

"Aren't you training to become a Guardian? Surely you must know all the Miraculous and their powers." Ladybug said.

"Well I know the ones listed in my grimoire, such as y'alls," Boom Barrier let out a small sigh, "plus I know the ones from the box I will be looking after. However, this one is from my grandfather's miracle box, so it's pretty new to me."

"There are two other miracle boxes aside from Master's Fu?" Ladybug thought to herself. This is something she needs to bring up when they see the master.

"Can't you check the user manual?"

"Great idea Cat Noir," Boom Barrier said. "Sorry if that sounded sarcastic. I just never thought about that either."

"Whatever it is, do it fast," Ladybug said. "Lucky Charm!"

The yo-yo spun in the air and engulfed itself in a warm red light. With a small light explosion a ladybug-theme printed box landed in Ladybug's hand.

"Radical Scan!" Boom Barrier placed his visor over his eyes. He quickly scanned the akumatized victim, hoping to find a clue to where the akuma was located. "There a shadowy aura around his head, so maybe it is in the goggles."

"That's a great place to start," Ladybug said opening the box.

"Aviator shades!" Cat Noir exclaimed with glee as he pulled out ladybug-themed sunglasses. "Now we can look cool during battle!"

"There three of them, so does that mean one for each of us?" Boom Barrier asked, raising his visor so he can put on the shade.

"What's the plan M'lady?" Cat Noir asked, standing behind Ladybug and placing the shades on her.

"I have an idea," Ladybug said looking around, "but it requires your powers BB!"

"Sure," Boom Barrier responded. "I am at your disposal."

"But, we can't wear the sunglasses, unless we want to be blinded."

"Keep your eyes closed," Boom Barrier warned as he lowered his visor. "I'm not sure how my power will affect tagalongs."

"It's fine," Ladybug said. "Just drop us at the spots and wait for the signal."

"Are you sure this will work M'lady?" Cat Noir asked. "You have pulled off some far-fetched ideas before, but this seems like a stretch, even for you."

"Well there goes my confidence in this plan," Boom Barrier said.

"We just got to have some faith it'll work!" Ladybug wryly smiled. "Ready whenever you are!"

* * *

"Brilliance!" an electric blue glow surrounded Boom Barrier. Soon the glow surrounded the other two heroes he was holding onto. With a quick step, Boom Barrier leapt into the air.

Cat Noir briefly opened his eyes, tempted by the order of being told not to. Looking around made him feel like he had gone color blind. Apart from the three heroes, all color was absent from the world, as if someone applied a black and white filter to the world itself. Boom Barrier did mention he can move at near light speed, so they must be going faster than color itself. The akuma villain itself seemed be moving drastically slow, like how a Claymation movie is filmed.

Boom Barrier quickly dropped Cat Noir and Ladybug at their designated spot, and then took his assign spot at the top of the Eiffel Tower. He took off his visor and sunglasses and kept his eyes peeled for the signal.

"Everyone is in position," Ladybug said. She took another look around to find the akumatized villain. She waved her arm to get their attention.

* * *

"There is the signal," Boom Barrier jumped up. "I will use my visor to magnify the sunlight as Ladybug said. Then it should create a beam of light. Oh snap! It did. Still don't think this is possible. Wait, what was the next step? Oh, right! I aim the beam of light off the sunglasses towards Cat Noir's location."

* * *

"I see Boom Barrier and it looks like he is starting. I guess I should get myself in position." Cat Noir said as he adjusted his stance. He quickly took off his sunglasses and held them up. A ray of sunlight came towards the cat superhero, bounced off his sunlight, and shot off in a different direction. "Cataclysm!"

* * *

"Hey akuma!" Ladybug called out. "You want my Miraculous, come and take it!"

With a mighty lunge, the akumatized villain dashed towards Ladybug. With a flick of her wrist, the sunglasses twirled in Ladybug's hand. The sunbeam bounced off the sunglasses and blasted the akumatized villain in the face, causing it to stumble and back step.

"Kitty! Catch!" Ladybug snapped the goggles off and tossed them to Cat Noir.

"Whoops," he said playfully as he caught it with his empowered hand. A small, black butterfly emerged, frantically trying to fly away.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma! Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug captured with her yo-yo. "Gotcha!"

"Where am I?" the newly freed person asked, after the dark aura disappeared from them. "I was working the night shift at my office and now I am here outside the Eiffel tower."

"Don't worry Sir," Boom Barrier reassured as he helped the guy up. "Everything is alright now."

"You were akumatized by Hawk Moth," Cat Noir said. "Ladybug and I took care of everything."

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Swarms of ladybugs took to the sky, undoing all the damage that had been done.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Cat Noir cheered for another job well done.

"Hey Boom Barrier!" Ladybug called out. "Can you take care of that guy and make sure he gets to where he needs to be?"

"Sure," Boom Barrier nodded, "but why?"

"Cat Noir and I need to charge up since we have another appointment right after this?"

"We do?" Cat Noir's eyebrow shot up. "Oh right. That appointment."

"I see. Let me charge you up so y'all won't be late." Boom Barrier offered.

"That would be great," Cat Noir smiled.

Boom Barrier charged the other two heroes' Miraculous and waved them farewell.

"Excuse me," Boom Barrier said. "Do you think you can get to where you need to be by yourself."

"Yes," the man nodded. "It shouldn't be a problem. I work nearby. Just have to explain to the boss what happened. I am sure he will be understanding."

"Great!" Boom Barrier smirked. "You take care."

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Cat Noir asked the moment he and Ladybug landed in front of a familiar building.

"We need to talk to Master, and there is no better time than the present."

"It is still kind of early. Isn't it rude to wake him up this early?"

"I've tried getting in touch with him, but he has been unresponsive," Ladybug said.

"You don't think anything has happened to him, do you?"

"Master!" Ladybug and Cat Noir shouted as the barged in through the door.

"Ah, Ladybug and Cat Noir," an old man seated at a table greeted them. "What brings you here, especially this early?"

"Master, you're okay," Cat Noir said.

"I've been trying to get in touch with you for the past few days, but you haven't picked up the phone." Ladybug said.

"Sorry about that," the man said. "My phone is currently in the shop being repaired."

"Ladybug! Cat Noir! How nice to see the two of you here together," a floating green turtle-bug like creature floated towards them and greeted. "It's not often we get the two of you for a social visit."

"Hello Wayzz," the two heroes greeted.

"Sorry for barging in on you like this Master," Ladybug sat down. "But we need to talk."

"And I rather not be the last one to find out," Cat Noir said. "So we must insist that you talk to the two of us at the same time."

"It must be important if both of you are coming to talk to me," the master said. "Wayzz, please make us some tea."

"Right away Master," Wayzz floated to the kitchen area.

"Master Fu," Ladybug spoke, breaking an awkward silence that appeared after Wayzz left the room. "What can you tell us about judgment?"

"Judgment?" Master Fu asked. There was a strain in his voice, almost like he was surprised and caught off guard. However, he did hide being surprised very well. "Wherever did you hear that term?"

"Well…" Ladybug nervously chuckled.

"A few days ago a new hero from America showed up," Cat Noir said. He eyes met Master Fu's. "He said he was here to cast judgment on Ladybug and me. Then he went on to say that if we fail we would be met with a terrible faith."

"The tea is ready," Wayzz said as he placed the kettle on the table. "Do you want me to server it as well Master?"

"No that is fine," Master Fu answered. "I'll pour it myself. Thank you Wayzz."

"What exactly is judgment?" Ladybug asked, taking a sip of tea.

"As you know The Order of the Guardians is a group who protects and distributes the Miraculous, while keeping the inactive ones under protection of the temple." Master Fu started. "The temple was destroyed due to a mistake I made in the past."

"What does this have to do with the judgment?" Cat Noir picked up his cup.

"During my training days, I overheard a lot of conversations. When you low on the chain of command, you are easily ignored and not often thought about. One thing I discovered, there were two factions in the Order, almost equally divided."

"What about the Miraculous could cause such a major divide?" Ladybug asked.

"You'd think people who devoted their life to the temple would all have the same mindset," Cat Noir said.

"That is usually true about a lot temple," Master Fu nodded, "but it is usually reserved for people who are born into the temple. For the Order, it is rare for a guardian to be born into it. Instead, prospective guardians are scouted when they are young and are offered a position. If they choose to accept, they leave their families and start the training."

"They leave their families?" Cat Noir gasped. "Do they get to see them ever again?"

"It is forbidden. Becoming a guardian means cutting off all ties, or at least that's how it used to be,: Master Fu answered.

"Can you tell us about the split?" Ladybug asked.

"I am getting there," Master Fu said. "I need to paint the whole picture for you to fully understand and make your own informed opinion. The two factions come from two very similar, yet very different schools of thoughts regarding the Miraculous. The group called The Order believes that the distribution of Miraculous should be standardized. Only certain people with certain traits should be entrusted with a Miraculous. They believe this way guarantees the success of the hero and the return of the Miraculous."

"That does make some sense," Cat Noir said. "A lot of heroes do share the same values, and making sure they have the same traits means they will make great heroes."

"While that may be true Cat Noir," Ladybug said, "just because they have similar traits doesn't mean they'll behave the same. There is always the chance they could go rouge, buckle under the pressure, etc."

"That could be said about anyone regarding anything," Cat Noir smirked, "but it is a good point."

"Both of you are correct. The group called the Guardians believe that each hero should be a case by case basis. A guardian will observe potential hero candidates and then distribute the Miraculous as they see fit," Master Fu said. "This is the side I believe and choose to follow."

"People are unpredictable, and just because they act a certain way, doesn't mean they'll always act that way, or mean they won't be a good hero," Ladybug agreed.

"That true," Cat Noir nodded. "Despite how Chloe behaves most of the time, she is a pretty good Queen Bee."

"That is why I trust both of your judgment in allowing her to keep being a hero," Master Fu said. "After all, people can influence the Miraculous and the Miraculous can influence people. No one knows exactly what makes a good hero. Every situation that needs a hero is unique as well, so what worked for one period of time doesn't mean it'll work again for another."

"I can see why there is such a divide, Ladybug said. "Both sides have valid points."

"At least they believe is serving the greater good," Cat Noir said.

"So the judgment, is that some sort of compromise between the two?" Ladybug asked. "If both sides are equal in numbers, this is the only conclusion I can draw."

"Your instincts are correct Ladybug," Master Fu sipped. "The judgment is a compromise, just as much as it is a test. When a Miraculous has been active or in circulation for a long period of time, a guardian is sent to assess the situation. If they determine the current heroes are not up to par, they can enact a test to judge them. I am not sure what the test will entail as I never finished my guardian training."

"This new hero says he is training to be a guardian," Cat Noir said. "If he is in training, what gives him the right to conduct a test?"

"He also said that his grandfather is a guardian and his master," Ladybug added.

"Another guardian," Master Fu stroked his beard. "It is not highly improbable that someone else survived that day, along with other Miraculous. If this new hero that showed up is the one conducting the judgment, the test must be as much for him as it is for you two. If he passes his test, then he will become a guardian. As for the two of you taking the test, try to talk him out of it or bring him hear."

"We can't just refuse?" Ladybug asked. "He is not our master nor does he have power over us."

"That is not exactly true," Master Fu sighed. "If he invokes the power of judgment, your Miraculous will respond and be subjected to the test. If you refuse after he does this, then it'll be considered a forfeit and a loss."

"Why should we lose our Miraculous?" Cat Noir shouted. "Nothing gives him the right to just waltz in here and test us."

"While I do believe that is true," Fu said. "However, he is technically more of a guardian than I am."

"He said if we fail, we will meet a terrible faith," Ladybug said, "do you have any idea what that could be?"

"Other than the loss of the Miraculous, I can't say for certain. Most Miraculous heroes have always passed their test. A few have failed, some were stripped of their status, and some were even killed off."

"They were put to death?" Ladybug gasped.

"Not by the Order of the Guardians," Master Fu quickly responded. "It just some events happened to line up that lead to it. For example, when Jeanne d'Arc was put on trial, she wasn't able to produce the same power she used when she lead the army."

"Oh, there is another thing he said that I found strange," Cat Noir piped up. "He said his Miraculous didn't come from the box he is training to be the guardian of."

"That's right," Ladybug gasped. "He said it came from his grandfather's box."

"A Miraculous and kwami is born when a new concept is created," Master Fu said. "It is possible that his grandfather has been creating Miraculous to replace the ones that have been lost."

"Oh no!" Cat Noir said as he looked at the clocked. "We will have to continue this another time. I need to get home. If I am not there for the morning routine, I'll be in trouble."

"Of course Cat Noir," Master Fu waved at him. "We won't discuss anything without you here. Maybe next time we can bring in the new hero too and try to learn more."


	10. The Plan

A/N: Sorry for the delay. With the Corona situation and other things going on, things are pretty stressful and I haven't had time to write.

**Chapter 10: The Plan**

"Master Fu," Ladybug called the old man's attention the moment Cat Noir left the room. "There is something else I need to tell you."

"What is it Ladybug?" Master Fu asked.

"I had a weird dream last night," Ladybug said. "Tikki, spots off!"

"Ugh," Tikki groaned. "Boom Barrier's charges feel weird, like I am constantly being tickled. It is not a good feeling."

"Are you feeling okay Tikki?" Marinette asked. "Sorry I don't have any cookies on me. As you can see I am still in my pajamas."

"I'll be fine Marinette," Tikki reassured her.

"Tell me about this dream," Master Fu said.

"I couldn't tell it was a dream at first," Marinette said. "Everything seemed so real, but also slightly off. You know, like when you feel something is strange but you cannot put your finger on it, but you know it is definitely something."

"I understand that all too well," he nodded as he poured his tea.

"I had all these memories of a world that didn't exist in this dream," Marinette looked down at her cup. "I was Ladybug, but also not Ladybug. As I went about my day, a voice kept calling out to me. When I finally tracked down the source of the voice, I met someone, a French woman, a past Ladybug."

"That is very strange," Master Fu mused. "They do say that all wielders of the Miraculous are linked to their past heroes, but I have never heard of something like this happening to someone."

"She warned me that I was in danger," Marinette said. "It cannot be a coincidence with everything else that has been going on. This has been a long week, and it's only Wednesday."

"Marinette," Master Fu looked at the girl whose head was now on her table. "You are under a lot of stress right now, but I know it is nothing you cannot handle. You are resilient and always rise to the challenge. You also have to remember you are not alone. You can lean on both Cat Noir and me."

"Don't forget me," Tikki said.

"I know this, but I can help it. With everything going on in school and now all of this, I can't help but over think."

"Marinette, take some time to relax," Master Fu suggested. "Stress makes everything worse. I will look more into this judgment and the new hero. Now you should go before your parents start to worry about where you are."

"Alright," Marinette stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll try to relax a little. Thank you Master."

"Master," Wayzz sighed the moment Marinette left through the door. "She saw a past wielder in a dream. She didn't even seek them out, they sought her out."

"I'm afraid the situation is more dire than I thought," Master Fu said. "Looks like we have to do a little reconnaissance and search for this new hero. I should have been the only one to survive the incident at the temple."

"You never told me the story of what happen," Wayzz said with a little concern. "Master, what are you hiding?"

"I made a terrible mistake, one I am not ready to relive," Master Fu answered. "I promise I will tell you soon."

**Judgement**

Marinette collapsed on her bed in a flash of red and pink light. She stuck her head in her pillow and let out a huge sigh.

"I'm so tired," Marinette said. "We were up all night fighting and then we had that serious talk with Master Fu. Do I have time for a nap?"

"I'm afraid not," Tikki said. "Your alarm will go off soon and it'll be time to get ready for school."

"No!" Marinette moaned. "No school! Only sleep."

"Come on Marinette, you have to get up. If you fall asleep now you won't wake up and miss school."

"Maybe I can pretend to me sick," Marinette suggested. "It's not like anybody would miss me, or I would miss much by missing out on a day."

"Marinette," Tikki's voice was firm.

"I know, I know," Marinette turned to lie on her back. "I just want to rest for a bit."

"Master Fu said to take some time to relax as he looks into the judgment," Tikki said, "but knowing you that won't happen."

"No, it won't." Marinette stood up. "I am tired of sitting on the sidelines and lettings things just happen to me. First Lila shows up and turns the class against me. Then Adrien tells me to just let it slide since we both know and that _is enough._ And now, I have to worry about losing you to some stupid test by some people I don't know for reasons that I don't understand. I am fed up with all this!"

"Whoa Marinette, where did that come from?" Tikki asked. "Have you been holding it in all this time? I told you that you are always able to talk to me."

"I've tried, but we always been so busy, we rarely have the time to talk."

"You do keep a busy schedule," Tikki sighed. "Maybe I should put it on the calendar."

"Ha ha Tikki," Marinette rolled her eyes.

"So what do you plan to do?" Tikki asked, sensing that she wanted the topic to change.

"Well first I am going to confront Trent and get more information about the judgment," Marinette said.

"Confront Trent? Why him?"

"He is obviously Boom Barrier."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well a new student shows up at the same time as a new hero," Marinette said, "it just can't be a coincidence."

"I think that is the definition of a coincidence," Tikki let out a small giggle. "Even if that was true, what makes you think he will tell you, Marinette?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the only people he told about the judgment are Ladybug and Cat Noir, with Mayura overhearing the conversation. As far he knows, Marinette and Ladybug are two different people."

"Oh that is right," Marinette sighed. "I didn't think about it that way. Maybe I can trick him into talking with me or talk to him as Ladybug."

"Speaking to him as Ladybug might be your best bet. I think it'll be better to talk to him when he is Boom Barrier," Tikki said. "However, don't expect him to be too forthcoming with information. He is a nice enough guy and all, but I sense something _off_ about him."

"So you're saying I should do things carefully," Marinette nodded.

"That's all you can do. What will you do about Lila?"

"I am going to expose her lies in front of and to the whole school!"

"Do you think that is a good idea?" Tikki asked, trying to restrain some of her concern. "Calling her out in front of the whole school might not go over so well. You will be sinking to her level by embarrassing her in front of everyone like that."

"I've tried taking the high road Tikki," Marinette sighed, "but it has never worked out. She is just too good. Once I expose her, I am sure everyone will understand the situation."

"Okay, we will circle back to this later," Tikki said. "First, we need to talk about how you plan to expose Lila."

"That's easy, I will make a video. I know some of her lies and the people associated with them, so I can get them on video pointing them out."

"Are you sure they will be willing to go on camera?" Tikki asked. "It's one thing to confirm in person, but to have it recorded is another story."

"I thought about that too. I will just have to convince them."

"So who is the first person for this video?"

"I will start with the source," Marinette said. "I will go down to the embassy and talk to Lila's mom. Lila said they traveled around the world and spent time in Achu, so it seems like the best place to start."

"That is a great idea," Tikki smiled. "It seems like Lila's mom might not know exactly what is going on in her daughter's life. Remember when you "pushed Lila down the stairs?"

"I didn't do it!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Yes I know," Tikki nodded. "I am talking about the situation. Don't you think it is strange that her mother didn't show up, despite her daughter being pushed down the stairs? The school should have called the mom because Lila could have been seriously injured. The principal called your parents, but Lila shouldn't have taken that meeting alone."

"Plus she said she only hurt her leg. She should have been hurt and sore in more places." Marinette walked over to her desk and pulled out her journal. "I am going to write down everything I can remember about Lila's lies and stories."

"That's a good idea," Tikki said. "You can do a deep investigation. We should try to make up with Alya first, she will be a great asset."

"I'll consider it," Marinette continued to scribble. "Although, Alya might be a little too close to this. I do consider her to still be my best friend, just on a pause, but she gotten close to Lila and actively believes what she says."

"Well, I hate to say it, but Lila is good, scary good." Tikki sat on the desk. "Plus you have outside information about Lila that everyone else doesn't have, so that makes believing Lila quite easy."

"That's only because no one knows Marinette and Ladybug are the same person," Marinette said. "Do you think Cat Noir will be willing to go on camera about Lila? It seems like he knows she is a liar too."

"All you can do is ask," Tikki said. "He might say yes because he can't say no to his _bugaboo._"

"Tikki!" Marinette laughed as she playfully threw a paper ball at the Kawmi.

With a loud buzz, the sound from Marinette's alarm clock filled the room, making the girl slightly jump.

"Time to get ready for school." Marinette sighed.

**Judgement**

Green eyes stared out the window and the scenic Paris passed by in a semi-colorful blur. The car hummed as it gently glided across the road.

"Father, what are you planning?" Adrien thought as he continued to look out the window.

He continued to replay the morning events over and over again in his head.

_"Adrien, what are these?" Gabriel asked holding something up. Adrien couldn't quite make out what they were from across the vast table._

_"I am not sure father," Adrien answered with no emotions in his voice, "I cannot tell from this far away."_

_"Natalie," Gabriel said. She walked over the mysterious object over to Adrien._

_"Thank you," Adrien nodded and received a nod in return._

The same green eyes looked upon the photos. Adrien didn't think he looked too bad in these pictures. One here was wearing a studded-leather jacket and another he was decked out in various punk-like accessories. The other few photos were similar in content. Still, the boy had to wonder, how did he father find these?

"Grr," the driver grunted, signally they have arrived at their destination.

"Thanks for the ride," Adrien thanked the Gorilla. To this day, Adrien still doesn't know the exact name of his body guard. "I think you can expect two for the ride back home."

"Grr," he grunted back, then took off.

Adrien let out a sigh. How was he going to explain the situation to Trent and convince him to come and meet with his father to boot?

"Hey Trent!" Marinette called out as she rushed over to the boy dressed in black outside the school doors. "Do you have some time to talk?"

"Marinette needs to speak to Trent as well? Wonder what it's about." Adrien picked up his pace.

"Oh. Hi Marinette," Trent said. "What do you need to talk about?"

"Well you see…" Marinette started to stutter. She just needed to spit this out.

"Hey Marinette! Hey Trent!" Adrien greeted as he caught up with the two of them.

"Hi Adrien," Marinette lovingly sighed.

"'Sup dude!" Trent said.

"If it's alright with you Marinette, can I talk to Trent first?" Adrien asked. "It's really important."

"My thing is _really_ important too."

"This is strange," Trent nervously chuckled. "I can't imagine a reason either of y'all _really _need to talk to me."

"Well my reason is _kinda_ a secret," Marinette said.

"Are you trying to ask me out?" Trent asked.

"What!" Marinette gasped. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"I was joking," Trent said, "but that was a little hurtful."

"Anyways," Adrien coughed. "My father wants to meet you after classes let out. He wants me to take you to our house directly after school."

"Why does your father want to meet with me?" Trent asked. "From my understanding he is a titan in the fashion industry."

"Gabriel Agreste is a fashion legend," Marinette said. "His brand _Gabriel _is probably the most famous in the world."

"That's the thing," Trent shook his head. "I am not a fashion designer. I am just someone who makes the clothes he wants to wear because no one else does."

"He must think you have some talent or something," Marinette said.

"I don't think that is true," Trent said. "Why is your father asking for me?"

"It has something to do with these photos," Adrien held up a handful of photos.

"What photos?" Marinette and Trent gasped.

"These," Adrien handed them over to Trent.

"How did he find these?" Trent asked.

"Let me see, let me see," Marinette said trying to beg in a not-so obvious way.

_"Care to explain these photos Adrien?" Gabriel asked with a stern tone to his voice._

_"How did you find these?" Adrien asked. _

_"A friend of yours told me about them," Gabriel answered, but Adrien could tell his father had a shorter fuse than usual today. "Quit deflecting. Answer the question. If I don't like what I hear, I will take away your free day Friday." _

_"Remember the last time we were in New York as a family?" Adrien looked at his father with doe eyes._

_"That was a more than a year ago, a little before your mother disappeared."_

_"Right. Well I was out spending time with mom while you were getting ready for a show. There was a kid asking people if they would be willing to model for him."_

_"A beginner designer most likely," Natalie chimed in. "It's not so uncommon outside of the bigger fashion shows. Some use it as a way to get their name out, and some models use it to pad their profiles and resumes too." _

_"I find it strange that he would approach Adrien. He wasn't a model for me until this year." Gabriel said, getting a little more outraged, but he kept trying to keep his cool._

_"Well mom thought he looked like a sweet, kind kid," Adrien continued. "So she said I should go help him out and that it'll be our little secret."_

_"That sounds exactly like your mother," Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose. "This boy is the transfer student at your school right?"_

_"Yes father."_

_"Bring him to me after school," Gabriel ordered. "I want to speak to him. Don't take no for an answer."_

_"Yes father." _

"A friend of yours told him about these pictures?" Trent asked. "Who knows about this?"

"I'll give you three guesses," Marinette said flatly.

"I don't doubt it was her," Adrien said in the same tone. "I know my father has some sort of algorithm on his computer to alert him whenever my name comes up online, but that's fairly recent. It shouldn't find something this old."

"Her?" Trent tilted his head. "Well you're not tagged or named in any of the posts with these photos. Anyways, I really don't want to meet your father. He is a titan of industry. He probably has some scary lawyers waiting to ambush me."

"I won't put it past father to do something like that," Adrien said. "Still, can you do it as a favor to me?"

"Please," Marinette pleaded on his behalf. "Adrien's father can be kind of strict at times. He might punish Adrien if you don't go."

"You have weird family issue too, huh?" Trent sighed. "I guess I could if it means that much to you. I'd rather you just tell your father I'll take down the pictures."

"Anything to avoid meeting my father?" Adrien laughed.

"Yeah…that situation just sounds super scary and super stressful," Trent averted his eyes. "But I guess I don't really have a choice in this matter."

"Thanks Trent!" Adrien beamed. "I owe you one."

"My thing can wait a little bit longer," Marinette said. "How about tomorrow?"

"Sure thing," Trent nodded.

_BONG BONG_

"Oh that's the bell!" Marinette said. "Let's hurry to class before we are late."

"Trent can I have the pictures back?" Adrien asked.

"Sure, here you go!" Trent held out his hand.

"There's nothing there. Where are the photos?"

"Marinette!" Adrien and Trent said and proceeded to chase after the girl.


	11. The Meeting

A/N: Everyone, please stay safe and take care of yourselves.

**Chapter 11: The Meeting**

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

The second hand on the wall clock slowly moved, making a loud dramatic noise with every movie. Blue eyes darted back and forth between the clock on the wall and the girl with long reddish-brown hair sitting next to her. Should she say something? Sure they might not be on the best of terms right now, and there is no guarantee that they will ever be able to salvage their relationship while Lila is still around, but she was still a very good investigative journalist and Marinette could really use the help.

Hazel eyes occasionally met with the blue eyes. Each time this happened, the blue eyes would immediately dart away. The girl behind the hazel eyes knew the other girl wanted to say something, but she didn't know exactly what she wanted to say.

"Something on your mind Marinette?" Alya asked flatly. Her voice was firm and a little icy. She was still not on the best of terms with her best friend, but for the life of her cannot remember how it gotten to this point.

"Ummm…." Marinette started. How exactly was she going to do this? "I wanted to ask you're your help, since you have such great journalistic investigative skills."

"Mm-hmm."

"However, I decided against it." Marinette groaned. "At least I thought I did. My mind has been going back and forth between this."

"Let me guess, you want my help with a Lila thing," Alya rolled her eyes. "Still not over your little jealousy thing yet?"

"I'm not jealous," Marinette huffed, crossing her arms.

"You are jealous," Alya said. "She showed interest in Adrien and you weren't having that, so you started making up reasons to discredit her."

"That isn't what happened," Marinette said.

"Lila even told me that all she ever wanted to be your friend. She even offered to help you with Adrien, but you attacked her in the bathroom."

"When have I ever attacked anyone?" Marinette asked. "Besides, that isn't what happened."

"And what really happened?" Alya raised an eyebrow.

"Forget it. Even if I told you, with the way things are now, you'd probably not believe it."

"Give me some credit Marinette," Alya sighed. "What makes me a good reporter is that I don't believe rumors straight up. I make sure to get all the facts before making up my mind. Your focus is a little too narrow trying to pin things on Lila. You never stop to think if there are other parties at play."

"I do understand where you are coming from," Marinette uncrossed her arms. "I know for a fact about Lila."

"Yes you do "know," but are unable to provide how you know or tangible proof."

"If I could, I would have told you how I know," Marinette sighed.

"So now you want my help to investigate her and gather your "proof"?" Alya's air quotes stung worse than Marinette could have imagined.

"Yeah," Marinette nodded dejectedly.

"Look, whatever problem you have with Lila, is something you two have to work out amongst yourselves," Alya said. "It is affecting the whole class. I won't help you in this investigation, but I won't stop or hinder you either. When things are settled between the two of you, we need to talk."

"We need to talk?"

"Of course," Alya smiled. "You are still my best friend, and I miss you. There been a void in my life since we've been apart."

"I miss you too," Marinette smiled back. Maybe, just maybe, things are going to be okay.

"So Marinette and Alya are having some issues with each other?" Trent thought to himself, a small smile sprawled across his face. "That means Alya makes two."

"Alya!" Lila called out as she walked over to the section of the room the two girls were sitting at. Bright eyes momentarily narrowed and glared as they passed over the blue eyes.

"Hey Lila," Alya said. "We were just talking about you."

"Only good things I hope," Lila beamed. "I really do want to be your friend Marinette. We can even do it on your terms."

"That would be nice," Marinette forced herself to smile, but almost every other aspect of her body was betraying her words.

"So what's up?" Alya asked, trying to shift focus back on herself.

"Can you pick me up on Saturday?"

"Oh, right. You have your thing Saturday morning, right?" Alya asked. "It shouldn't be a problem."

"That sounds wonderful," Lila said with another smile. "I cannot thank you enough."

"Why can't your mom pick you up from your _thing_?" Marinette asked. Was this another chance to get some dirt?

"Oh something is going to be at the office this weekend," Lila briefly glowered. "She is super busy and I don't want to add to her stress."

"Being a diplomat seems like a hard job," Trent said as he walked down the stair, heading to the front of the class. "That what you said your parents do, right?"

"My mom works for the embassy and my dad travels a lot for international business," Lila said. "To be honest, I am not sure what my father does for work exactly. Every time I ask he says its "adult stuff" and that I am "too young" to understand."

"Wow Lila, I had no idea," Alya said.

Marinette looked at Lila in shock. Was she actually being genuine? She has never seen this before, but she knew she had to remember this look. This will be the baseline of determining fact from fiction.

"Trent you ready to go?" Adrien interjected into the conversation.

"Oh where are you two going?" Lila asked.

"Trent is going to meet Adrien's father," Marinette said.

"It's true. We got to nail down the details of Adrien's dowry," Trent smirked. "I need to know exactly how much livestock I have to give for Adrien's hand in marriage."

"You know a dowry is what Mr. Agreste has to pay you to take Adrien off his hands," Alya chuckled.

"Well there goes my joke," Trent sighed.

"Glad you can joke about it now," Adrien said. "You were nervous about meeting him this morning."

"Oh I still am," Trent said. "In fact I get more nervous the closer I get to the meeting."

"There is no need to be nervous," Lila said reassuringly. "I met Mr. Agreste, he is a kind and understanding man."

"I have never heard anyone ever say that about my father before." Shock was plastered over Adrien's face.

"Adrien's father is just very professional," Marinette said. "I've met him several times, but never in a casual manner. So maybe his personality is different when he isn't doing anything work related."

"I can say that's not true," Adrien said.

"Adrien, you model for your father, maybe he has a hard time separating his professional life from his personal life when it comes to you," Alya suggested.

"He has been a bit more over protective since last year," Adrien said. "Anyways, Trent we should get going. My father is not a person we want to keep waiting."

"Nooooooo, don't make me go," Trent whined as he followed behind Adrien.

"Good luck you two!" Marinette called as the two boys left the room.

* * *

"Can you do me a favor?" Adrien asked literally the moment the car's door closed.

The bodyguard grunted as he got in behind the wheel. He looked in the rear-view mirror, double checking to make sure Adrien was in the car. Sometimes the blond boy had a habit of disappearing in short, brief moments.

"I am already doing you a favor," Trent said, looking out the window.

"I am serious," Adrien said, his voice seemed to tense up. Was he being firm?

"Sure, what do you need?" Trent asked, genuinely curious now.

"When you meet my father, can you not make jokes?"

"Not make jokes?" Trent asked, his eyes meeting Adrien's. "Humor is how I handle stressful situations. I am not sure that is something I can promise you."

"Look, I think you're funny," Adrien said, "but my father won't. He is a very serious man. Trust me. If you stay serious and professional with him, things will go a lot smoother."

"Alright, I promise not to make jokes," Trent sighed. "This seems very serious to you. Is everything okay? Is there anything else I should know about?"

"His assistant Natalie is quite as serious too. She is his right hand, so there is a chance you'll have to deal with both of them."

"Two serious people and no jokes?" Trent asked. "Please sit in on the meeting with me."

"I'll try, but my father usually keeps me out of his business meeting," Adrien said. "Plus, my father is finally giving me a day off my busy schedule and I would like to keep him happy and not lose it."

"Oh that's right," Trent gasped, "we might have plans of Friday. It slipped my mind."

"Just brace yourself," Adrien said, "I am sure things will be fine, but with my father, I never know."

"Speaking of your father, did he want those pictures back?" Trent asked. "I hope the answer is _no_ because I don't think Marinette gave them back."

"That is so like her," Adrien wholeheartedly laughed. "She wants to be a designer in the future so she has a lot of pictures of me modeling on her wall for inspiration. It wouldn't hurt her to have different styles to draw inspiration from."

"Adrien, define a lot," Trent said, a little bit worried.

"A whole bulletin board full," Adrien answered, "but there are other photos, design sketches, and other things on it too."

"Well, if you ever get murdered, she'll probably be suspect number one," Trent said.

The bodyguard grunted loudly at the mention of murder.

"Sorry, it was just a joke," Trent apologized. "I am trying to get it out of my system."

"You must watch a lot of crime shows," Adrien chuckled. "Marinette is a good friend, she wouldn't do that."

"So I can see why you don't want me making jokes when I meet your father now," Trent said.

The silver car pulled up to a towering mansion. Tall white walls and strong steel gates kept everyone out, and those on the inside in. Security cameras casually canvased, added to the illusion of impregnable security. Trees were meticulously placed showing that the inside is well maintained and landscaped.

"Grr," the driver grunted as he pressed a button near the visor. Within a second the gates opened just wide enough to let the car in, and immediately closed the moment the car passed.

"Wow," Trent's jaw dropped. "You live here? This is place is so big."

"Yeah, my father has to have the best," Adrien said as the car pulled up to the entry way. If the outside was impressive, it was pale comparison to actually being on the premises.

The group walked into the house, with the door being held open by the "Gorilla."

"Welcome," a woman greeted. She had blue-black hair with a red streak styled in a professional style. "I assume you are Trent Nocturne."

"Yes ma'am," Trent nodded. She gave off an intimidating presence. Intimidating, but something felt off. "Please call me Trent."

"I am Nathalie Sancoeur, Mr. Agreste's personal assistant," she introduced herself. "You may call me Nathalie if you like. I do request you address Mr. Agreste as such."

"I call him… oomph." Trent coughed, his side being met with a stray elbow.

"Remember, no jokes," Adrien warned in a low voice. "Calm and serious."

"I call him Mr. Agreste and not Gabriel, understood." Trent confirmed. What was this broken feeling radiating from that woman.

"Glad you understand," she said, unflinching to what just happened in front of her. "I have been instructed that you are to go to your room for the duration of the meeting."

"I would like it if he could sit in on the meeting with us," Trent requested.

"That is impossible," Nathalie shot him down immediately. "Mr. Agreste rarely conducts business in front of his son."

"So there's no possibility for an exception?" Trent asked. "Mr. Agreste summoned me here, I didn't ask to be here. I feel like I should be made some accommodation."

"Adrien is to return to his room, and not to leave under any circumstances," Nathalie said, looking directly at the bodyguard, completely ignoring what Trent said.

The bodyguard escorted Adrien to his room. As the blond boy climbed up the stairs his green eyes met Trent's, they were soft and sympathetic. The boy quickly mouthed "sorry" or "good luck" before turning back ahead. Trent wasn't sure exactly what he said. Reading lips was hard to begin with. Reading lips in another language was a different challenge all together. For all he knew, Adrien could have said "fuck you." That wouldn't be the case, he isn't that kind of person.

"Now," Nathalie cleared her throat. "If you would follow me."

Trent didn't hesitate, he followed the woman through a set of double doors. Inside was a vastly spacious room. There was a long wooden table in the middle of the room. It seemed so long Trent thought it could touch from one wall to the other with just a little more wood. Sitting at the head of the table was a tall, thin man with light blond hair in a white suit.

"Welcome Mr. Nocturne," he man greeted. There was a professional lightness to his tone. "Please take a seat near me."

"That won't be necessary Mr. Agreste," Trent said. "I promise to take the photos down from my website and do my best to scrub all traces from the Internet. Please don't sue me."

"Sue you," Mr. Agreste laughed. "I brought you here for a different reason. The photos were more of a pretext to get you to come so we could talk. Please, take a seat."

Nathalie led Trent to a chair roughly two spaces down. He slung his bag over the back and took a seat. Nathalie walked back towards Mr. Agreste's direction and stood halfway between the two men.

"Now let's get down to business," Mr. Agreste's tone changed. Nathalie was one to give off an intimidating presence, but Mr. Agreste was on a whole different level. "I know your secret."

"What a coincidence, I know yours too," Trent said, trying to match his tone. "Well I know hers."

"Oh," he smirked. "What secret might my assistant be hiding from me?"

"Yes," Nathalie adjusted her glasses, "I am interested into finding out my secret as well."

"Fine, I'll speak, but don't hold it against me," Trent shrugged. "Nathalie is the super villain Mayura."

"That is preposterous," Nathalie said, completely dismissive, "what proof could you possibly have to back up this claim?"

"Well if you know my secret," Trent said, "that is all the proof you need."

"So my information is correct," Mr. Agreste said, "I'll have to thank Ms. Rossi for the heads up."

"What information?"

"A new superhero shows up around the same time my son's class gets a transfer student, it is more than a coincidence don't you think?" Mr. Agreste asked.

"I think that is the definition of a coincidence," Trent responded.

"Boom Barrier," Mr. Agreste mused. "A guardian in training who came to Paris to test Ladybug and Cat Noir using some magic called the _Judgment_."

"Guess you really did know my secret," Trent's eyes widen. "How did you know about the guardian in training part? I have been really careful about what information I let out."

"Let's just say we have our ways," Nathalie said. "How did you know I was Mayura?"

"Oh that was easy. When I met Mayura for the first time I could sense that your Miraculous was broken. When I walked through the door today, I sensed the same brokenness. It was easy to put two and two together," Trent explained.

"So Guardians can sense the presence of Miraculous?" Mr. Agreste wondered. "Could he sense mine perhaps?"

"Oh I get it!" Trent exclaimed. "You figured out I was a guardian so you brought me here to fix her Miraculous. But my question is why is she using a broken Miraculous?"

"The reason I use my Miraculous is personal," Nathalie said, "I don't owe you an explanation."

"That is true," Trent sighed. "However, you should know that if you continue to use the broken Miraculous your body will take on the same damage. Although, judging by what I sense, you already know this and just don't care."

"I have a goal I must see through the end, even if it cost me my life."

"Why don't you stop her?" Trent asked looking at Mr. Agreste. "She your assistant, can't you like forbid her or something?"

"Legally no," Mr. Agreste smirked. So Trent is kind of smart, but didn't figure out his secret. How should he play this? Should he let Nathalie take control of the conversation now? "If she wants to spend her free time chasing after teenagers trying to steal their jewelry there is nothing I can do to stop her. An employer cannot dictate what their employees do during their free time."

"I see," Trent eyes darted between the two of them. "Since the Miraculous damage is taking its toll on her body, her medical expenses must be expensive. Since she probably has employer provided healthcare, you want me to fix it to lower the cost?"

"How pedestrianly American of you," Mr. Agreste groaned with disgusted. "Didn't you think that maybe I am concerned about her well-being because I value her as a person and an employee?"

"I am sorry," Trent lowered his head. The other man just waved off the teen.

"So are you able to fix it?" Nathalie asked Trent, after receiving a knowing nod.

"May I see the Miraculous?" Trent asked. "I have to see it in person so I can determine what I need to do, if I am able to do it."

"The transformation phase is "Spread my feathers!" Nathalie said as she handed over her Miraculous.

The Miraculous glitched a few times dancing between its dormant and active states. A bright sphere of light emerged from the Miraculous and danced around the teen.

"Whee a new friend!" a voice cheered as the light disappeared. A small, blue, bird-like creature floated around. "My name is Duusu. What is yours?"

"Pleasure to meet you," Trent faked a smile. Something was off about this Kawmi. Black consumed the eyes where white should have been. Could the Kwami be affected as well? "The name is Trent."

"I am always happy to meet new people," Duusu sang and she continued to fly and float around.

"Duusu," Mr. Agreste cleared his throat. "We have a guest. Please be on your best behavior."

"Okay," Duusu calmed down almost instantly.

"Rowddy, I guess you can come out now," Trent said, but didn't seem too sure about this. Another small, blue, bird-like creature appeared.

"I strongly recommend against this," Rowddy warned.

"Don't worry," Trent said. "I just have to try it on for a brief moment."

"That's not what I worried about," Rowddy said in a lowered voice. "We're in the enemy's lair."

"They're not our enemy," Trent whispered back. "So we should be safe for the time being. If all else fails, I can transform and escape. No one can catch you."

"Let's watch him close Nathalie," Mr. Agreste said. "Let's see if we can watch and copy his methods."

"Shall I active the security cameras in this room?" she asked, readying her tablet.

"That won't be necessary just yet," he answered, "we need to show him a sign of good faith."

"So see how much we can get out of him first and decide his faith afterwards?"

"Exactly. Besides, he doesn't seem to know my identity, only yours," Mr. Agreste pointed out. "Let's keep it this way."

"Understood sir," Nathalie nodded.

"Duusu! Spread my feathers!" Trent said the incantation. In a flash of blue light, Trent became clad in in in what could be deemed as a superhero style, formal blue suit. In a split second the Miraculous was ripped off the body and flung across the room. The teen collapsed to his knees in a coughing fit.

"My liege!" Rowddy called out.

"Wow, I have mad respect for you Ms. Nathalie," the teen said between coughs. "I don't know where you get the strength to use it when it does this to your body."

"I told you nothing will get in the way of my goal," Nathalie adjusted her glasses. "I also use the power sparingly, only when the situation calls for it."

"Are you okay my liege?" Trent's Kwami asked, his eyes wide with worry.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I only had it on for a second," Trent covered his mouth, a few coughs still coming out.

"Is there anything you can do for her?" Mr. Agreste asked.

"The damage is worse than I thought," Trent returned to his seat. "With my current skill level and magic power I can't fix it, at least not completely. The most I can do is provide you a bandage solution."

"What do you mean?" Nathalie asked.

"It'll be a temporary fix. It'll stop the Miraculous from becoming more damaged, and prevent the spreading of it to your body. However, eventually the fix will disappear and it'll return back to how it once was, damage and all." Trent did his best to explain.

"So as long as I continue to use it sparingly, I shouldn't have any problems?"

"That the gist of it," Trent nodded. "But the damage to your body is already done, and I am not sure if it can be reversed."

"So what do you recommend we do in the mean time?" Mr. Agreste asked. "This fix is temporary at best and I wouldn't want to subject her again to all the pain and suffering she already went through."

"Well, there are few options," Trent said, "but you both seem like smart people so y'all probably already thought of them."

"Not using it isn't an option."

"Well you can wait until I become a better guardian and are able to fix it, but until then I will have to keep fixing it periodically. Or you can find some other way to fix it yourselves," Trent suggested.

"I do hear word of there being another guardian in this city," Mr. Agreste casually brought up.

"You don't say," Trent said as he reached towards his bag. "Let me get started."

The teen pulled out four sheets of thin, nearly translucent paper. He placed them on the table in front of him and pulled out a pen. In a matter of seconds, he started drawing circles, lines, and various other shapes.

"Please don't look," Rowddy requested of the adults. "You two are designers and can probably remember this pattern, but it must remain a secret."

"Of course," Nathalie nodded.

"I wouldn't be a well-respected designer if I stole the work of somebody else," Mr. Agreste said, "that would tarnish my brand."

"Rowddy can you fetch the Miraculous?" Trent asked pulling out his tablet from his bag. "I think it landed somewhere over there."

"Sure thing," Rowddy floated away.

"What's with the tablet?" Nathalie wondered.

"I digitized my grimoire, password protected and encrypted it too in case it falls into the wrong," Trent smiled. "It beats lugging around such a heavy book. The spell I need is in here."

"Here you go my liege," Rowddy dropped the Miraculous into his hand.

"Thank you," Trent said. "Please place it in the middle circle."

"That design is a little more complex than I was expecting," Nathalie whispered. "I can still follow the pattern and possibly recreate it if necessary."

"Keep it in mind," Mr. Agreste whispered back. "The spell is what concerns me. Secretly record it if possible."

"I'm going to begin," Trent announced. "Everyone stand back. Rowddy keep an eye on those two."

With a few taps and finger slides Trent found the page he was looking for. He started chanting in words that seem incomprehensible. Was this really a language? The lines slowly started to light up one by one, as if tracing the path the teen has drew. The Miraculous began to shake and vibrate on the table making a clacking noise. It slowly rose and began to glow until it was fully engulfed. In a small explosion, the lights jumped off and the Miraculous fell back on the table.

"It's finished?" Nathalie asked, walking over to the table. "Can I try it out?"

"Go ahead," Trent slid down into his chair. "That took more out of me than I thought it would. I'm just going to rest here."

"Nathalie, how does it look?" Mr. Agreste asked.

"It looks perfectly normal," she thoroughly examined. "It no longer changes it state randomly either. So far, I think we can call it a success. I still have to actually try it out."

"Remember, the fix is temporary," Trent groaned as he placed his head down.

"Go ahead," the older gentleman nodded.

"Duusu! Spread my feathers!" Nathalie invoked. In a flash of blue she transformed into Mayura.

"How is it?"

"I feel normal," she answered with a bit of a twirl. "I don't feel like I am risking my life just by having it activated."

"That is excellent news," Mr. Agreste smiled widely.

"Duusu! Fall my feathers!" Nathalie returned to normal. "This will suffice for now."

"Thank you for all your hard work," Mr. Agreste said. "Before you go, we have a few questions for you."

"Don't worry. I will keep everything that happened here a secret. When it comes to the identity of the Miraculous holders, my lips are sealed," Trent waved him off.

"It's not that," Nathalie said, "but I do have some NDAs for you to sign to make sure those lips are kept sealed. My partner and I know that you are here to test and judge Ladybug and Cat Noir, while we are after their Miraculous, so our goals are aligned. Perhaps we can help each other out?"

"Hard pass," Trent shot them down. "I know our goals may seem like they are aligned, but they couldn't be further apart. If we were to join forces on this, you and Hawk Moth would be backing the wrong horse in this race."


	12. Afterwards

**Author note: **The next chapter the judgement will finally be revealed and we will enter the action pack second half of the story. Thanks you everyone for sticking with me. I know times are tough, so please take care of yourselves.

**Chapter 12: Afterwards**

Blond hair danced as it bounced up and down on the pacing boy. Orange shoes shuffled as they traveled the same circular path, computer, couch, basketball court. Computer, couch, basketball court. It was the same path Adrien always trod when he paced around the room.

"What could they be talking about?" Adrien wondered. It was strange that he was dismissed instantly. Additionally, his room was being guard, preventing him from going out, so it must be something very secretive.

"I know that look," green eyes met Adrien's own. "You are planning something."

"I am not planning anything Plagg," Adrien looked away.

"Sure, sure," Plagg rolled his eyes. "Just let me finish this piece of cheese before you do what you're planning."

"I'm not planning anything!" Adrien defended. He scuttled over and plopped himself on his couch. "See I am just here relaxing on the couch."

"I am not falling for it this time," Plagg nibbled, trying to focus on the flavor and not on his holder.

"Ah~~~!" Adrien let out a sigh. "Relaxing on my couch."

"Suspicious," Plagg floated over to Adrien, studying him as he finished his cheese. "So there no plan?"

"None what so ever," Adrien whistled.

"So you're not going to use your powers to spy on the meeting?" Plagg asked. "They are in the first floor dining hall and they have the big windows and everything."

"Plagg!" Adrien smiled. "That's a great idea! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Oh no," the black cat sighed. "I fell for it again."

"Plagg! Claws Out!" Adrien sprang from the couch. In a flash of green light Cat Noir appeared and landed on the nearby, open window. The "Ladybug" Window.

With a light step, Cat Noir landed gently on the ground.

"Claws In!" Cat Noir commanded as he darted into a bush. In another flash of light, Adrien reappeared. "We have to make sure to hug the wall so we aren't seen by my father's security cameras."

"Kwami can't be videoed or photographed remember?" Plagg reminded the boy.

"Yes but you can still be seen," Adrien chuckled. "Come one this way."

The blond boy and the flying black cat slowly crept around the mansion. While there were no "active" security cameras in Adrien's area of the house (apparently there is something called a dummy camera), he had to be careful of the other areas of the house. The moment a camera senses any motion whatsoever, Nathalie's tablet will get an alert, as well as his father's computer.

"I never realized how big this place actually is," Adrien said as he finally reached the back of the mansion.

"Why didn't we go around the front?" Plagg asked.

"We would have been caught right away," Adrien answered. "Remember, I am not supposed to be out of my room."

The two kept slowly creeping around the house, making sure they didn't trigger any of the cameras. They reached the corner in a manner of minutes, but those minutes felt much longer. Almost long enough for Adrien to almost regret his decision.

"It's a mad dash to that window," Adrien jerked his head, letting Plagg in on the plan. "If we are fast enough we won't be caught on camera."

"You." Plagg giggled. "You won't be caught on camera."

"Let's just go," Adrien rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"I have a question," Plagg raised his hand. It could have been seen as an innocent gesture, but in reality it was probably to mock or make fun. "What is to stop the camera from recording you as you stare into the window?"

"The camera won't look inside the house," Adrien said, his voice shook a little. "From what I've seen on the monitors, it's only the outside."

"Just be careful," Plagged warned.

"Let's go!" Adrien called out.

The teen and the flying cat made a mad dash for the giant window that was on the side of the house. They jumped over bushes, ducked under tree branches, and over all remained unseen. If this was a platforming game, they would have cleared the level. Adrien sunk down, sliding down the wall when he reached the target window. He took a few deep breathes, trying to catch his breath. Despite how big the house looks, it is much bigger when you're running along the side of it.

"Wow!" Plagg floated down to Adrien, "I've never had a Cat Noir who was so out of shape before."

"I'm in great shape," Adrien said. "I am just more of an endurance athlete."

"Sure you are," the cat giggled. "I just peaked in the window, they're still there."

"Thanks Plagg," Adrien said as he pulled himself up to the window.

Within a few seconds, a silent gasp escaped from Adrien's lip. The blond boy's eyes widened at the sight before him. His father, _his father of all people_, had an expression on his face. It wasn't just any expression or façade he does for media, but actual genuine emotion. Eyes blown wide, mouth agape, and body tensed, his father was shocked. "Apparently" shocked to his core it would seem.

Adrien's eyes danced over to Nathalie who was sporting the same exact expression. Nathalie always kept her cool. He has seen her deal with Audrey Bourgeois, countless reporters, and even super villains without her expression changing at all. What could they be talking about? His eyes met with sterling silver eyes. Busted!

* * *

"Are you saying…" Nathalie stumbled to get her words out. She could quite believe what she heard.

"I think this young man is saying," Gabriel slowly tried to regain his composure. He couldn't allow this face fault to go on longer than it already has, "all of your planning, all of the hard work you put in would be for naught."

"Essentially," Trent said looking out the window. The air in the room got tense, and he didn't want to make any awkward eye contact. "Not only the hard work, your body will be ruined too."

"Explain," Nathalie glowered, composure regained as well.

"Well the damage of the Peacock Miraculous has also affected your body," Trent said, "but if the judgment fails, your body will still have the damage and you wouldn't have any clue as to why."

"Emily," Gabriel muttered, barely audible. He cleared his throat. "Let's end the meeting for today. There is a lot to process with all the information we have gotten today."

"Yes," Nathalie nodded. She walked over to the door and gestured. "We will be in touch."

* * *

Gabriel, Nathalie, and Trent exited the dining room as a group, a lot weighing on their mind. A boy with blond hair was sitting on the stair as is waiting for them to come out.

"Adrien," Gabriel said, "What are you doing out of your room?"

"I was hoping to see Trent before he left," Adrien bashfully answered.

"It's fine," Gabriel nodded. "I can permit a half hour. Nathalie."

"I'll come and fetch Trent from your room when the time is up," Nathalie adjusted her glasses.

"Why was he _that_ surprised?" Trent asked himself thinking back on the meeting he just had. "He shouldn't have had that kind of reaction since it is only his secretary who has a Miraculous, unless….!"

"If it's okay to ask," Adrien started to say, "What did you talk about with my father?"

"Hawk Moth!" Trent gasped, coming to a realization.

"You talked to my father about Hawk Moth?" Adrien's raised his eyebrow. Nathalie shot Gabriel a look that said "shall I take care of this?" Gabriel shot one back telling her to hold off.

"Not exactly," Trent laughed. How was he going to get out of this one? "You know how your father's brand is the butterfly?"

"Yeah, it is his brand," Adrien said.

"Exactly! Before Hawk Moth came on the scene in Paris, you saw a butterfly you instantly thought Gabriel," Trent explained.

"The meeting was genuinely about branding," Nathalie interjected. "I know you were a little worried about your friend here."

"Yes," Gabriel nodded. "I think your friend here has some talent. Even though he told me he doesn't want to be a designer, it wouldn't hurt to set up the groundwork now just in case he changes his mind about in the future."

"Although, I doubt our talk did much good," Nathalie said, some strained on her voice, "he is really dead set on having wolves for his brand's logo."

"What? Wolves are cool," Trent gasped.

"Wolves are basic and over done," Gabriel said. "No self-respecting designer would use an animal that has been done to death in every aspect possible."

"I strongly disagree," Trent said. "Adrien, let's hurry to your room before they change their minds."

"Right," Adrien said as the two teen sauntered up the stairs.

"Sir, what do you think?" Nathalie asked the moment she was sure the two boys were out of earshot.

"It seems we might be in some trouble," Gabriel said as he placed his hands behind his back. "But lucky for us, he is still just a kid, this is something we can use to our advantage."

"He does come across as someone who is trying to act more mature than he actually is. It a little endearing, but also pathetic, it really is to his detriment," Nathalie said as she walked towards the staircase.

"Call Ms. Rossi and have her speed up whatever plans she has in the work," Gabriel said and he turned back towards the dining room area. "It seems our timeline has been sped up by this bump in the road."

"Understood," Nathalie said. "And sir."

"What is it?" Gabriel paused at the door.

"I'll do everything in my power to make sure nothing gets in your way."

* * *

"Wow! This is your room?" Trent gasped and marveled at the wonder that was Adrien's room. "Where is the docent to give the guided tour?"

"My room isn't that big or special," Adrien awkwardly chuckled. "It is set this way to provide me maximum entertainment since I wasn't allowed to leave home for the longest time."

"It's its own kind of prison, huh?" Trent muttered. "I take it you don't entertain much."

"Not really," Adrien walked over to his couch. "A couple of months ago my father went to Japan on a business trip and my friends threw a surprise party here for me. That might have been the first time I had people over. Them and Ladybug."

"Ladybug?" Trent sat on the couch. "Does she come over a lot?"

"Not a lot," Adrien chuckled. "There has been a few times my father and I have been the targets of villains and she fights them here. Once in a while she will bring gifts from my fan clubs around the world."

"Gifts from the fan clubs?" Trent raised his eyebrow. "Isn't there a P.O. Box or special address you _celebrities_ use for that kind of stuff?"

"Well she is very kind, always helping people out," Adrien said. "It is also why I keep that window open. It shows that she can come here any time and is always welcomed."

"You really like Ladybug, don't you?" Trent asked. "What is it about Ladybug you like?"

"Why do you ask that?" Adrien countered. "You should know, you have worked with her."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Trent's eyes darted to the side.

"Oh come on," Adrien eyes narrowed, "you're Boom Barrier. A new student shows up the same time as a new hero does can't just be a coincidence."

"I think that is the meaning of a coincidence," Trent said. "There are many possible explanations."

"Oh give it up," a voice said. A small blue like creature flew out of Trent's hood. "He already figured it out, no need to hide it."

"Well you just gave it away, there was still some doubt," Trent sighed as he buried his face in his hands. "I was trying to play a cool character."

"You're Boom Barrier?" Adrien faked gasped, and even over reacted a little bit. "I had no idea."

"Thank you," Trent gave a small smile. "That means a lot."

"Besides, why shouldn't he know your identity, you know his?" the small creature asked.

"Adrien this is Rowddy the kwami of the Road Runner Miraculous," Trent introduced. "Apparently he feels the need to reveal my secrets."

"You know my identity?" Adrien asked.

"Yes," Trent said. "Before I transferred into your school, I spent some time in Paris observing so I can make my plans."

"How did you figure out my secret?" Adrien wondered.

"I got lucky and saw you transform," Trent shrugged. "You hide it better than Ladybug does. You actually go out of your way to hide before you transform, Ladybug does not."

"Wait, so you know who Ladybug is?" Adrien gasped. "Can you tell me?"

"What's that smell?" Rowddy asked, breaking the tension in the room. "Smells delicious. Where is it coming from?"

"Rowddy is a bit of a gourmet when it comes to food," Trent sighed. "He only likes to eat the best food."

"Is that finely aged cheese?" Rowddy started to follow an aroma trail in the air leading to a set of cabinets.

"Oh no you don't!" another voice called out. A small, black cat like creature came out. "Don't you dare go near my cheese!"

"Meet Plagg," Adrien said. "He is the kwami of the Black Cat Miraculous. You probably already know that. He loves cheese."

"It smells so good, I must try it," Rowddy drooled.

"It's my cheese, back off," Plagg growled. "If you come closer I'll cataclysm you!"

"That is if you can catch me!" Rowddy chuckled.

"Rowddy," Trent called out. "If you want cheese just ask Plagg for a piece. If he says no, then don't pressure him. It is his cheese, he doesn't have to share."

"Plagg, you should share a little," Adrien said. "You always complain about not having someone that can appreciate cheese on the same level as you. This might be your chance."

"Fine," the two kwamis said dejectly.

"Back to the matter at hand," Trent said directing his attention from his kwami. "I can't tell your Ladybug's identity. You know that."

"I know," Adiren sighed. "It doesn't hurt to ask."

"Really though, why do you like Ladybug so much?"

"What is not to like?" Adrien beamed. "For starters she is strong, kind, and smart."

"So are you," Trent said.

"She never gives up, never loses hope, and is always willing to help people. She never puts herself first, very empathetic, and I can just go on and on."

"I see," Trent said. "While those are admirable traits, what do you know of Ladybug as a person?"

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked.

"Well you said you love Ladybug," Trent stroked his chin. How was he going to phrase this? "There is a thin line between love and admiration. Are you sure you love Ladybug and just don't admire the traits she possess as a superhero?"

"I am not sure I follow," Adrien tilted his head. What was Trent getting at?

"I mean, are you sure Ladybug the superhero is the same as Ladybug the person?" Trent asked. "I have known you as both Adrien and Cat Noir and you aren't exactly the same person. Adrien the person is more quiet and reserved, but Adrien the superhero is more fun loving and outgoing."

"Oh," Adrien said. "I never thought about it like that. When I am Cat Noir I am free and able to be myself more than I can as Adrien. I wonder if Ladybug the same way."

"I am sorry, I didn't mean anything by this," Trent said, "forget I said anything. Your feelings are valid. I was just curious after seeing you flirt with Ladybug."

"You have given me something to think about," Adrien nervously chuckled.

"Even though I can't tell you who Ladybug is," Trent said, "as an apology allow me to give you a clue."

"I'm listening," Adrien said. He was excited, one could easily tell just by looking at him. He was practically at the edge of his seat. What clue was Trent going to give him? Will it be her age? Her school? The part of the city she lives in?

"Ladybug," Trent paused, with a devilish smirk on his face, "Ladybug is a girl."

"What?" Adrien fell off the couch. "I already knew that!"

"Did you really?" Trent asked. "The Miraculous transforms one into a superhero based off their subconscious desires."

"So you're saying if a boy really wanted to be a girl, or vice versa, the Miraculous will assist with it when they transform?" Adrien wondered.

"Exactly," Trent nodded. "I mean there is more to it than all of that, but that is essentially how it is."

"I am sure Ladybug is the person I know she is, hero or not," Adrien leaned back. "I feel it in my heart."

"That is a loyalty is call love," Trent thought to himself, "I wonder what made him fall for her in the first place."

"Since you can't tell me anything about Ladybug," Adrien shifted the tone of the conversation, "what were you and my father really talking about?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Trent raised an eyebrow. "It was just fashion. Well, more the business side of fashion."

"I don't believe you," Adrien said.

"You shouldn't," Trent smirked. "I had to sign a bunch of NDAs so you should take what I say with a grain of salt."

"I am not talking about that part," Adrien sighed. "I know there was _business_ discussed. What I want to know is what was said at the end."

"Can you be more clear?" Trent leaned in. "Can you pin point a certain time at the end?"

"I rather not say," Adrien nervously chuckled. "But I think you know what I am getting at."

"Oh you mean at the end where I saw you spying on us?" Trent asked point blank. "What about it do you want to know?"

"If you knew, what did you try to make me jump through hoops?" Adrien asked.

"It's part of the character I was trying to portray before Rowddy outed me, remember?"

"Well, I saw something strange. Something I've never seen before?" Adrien started to say, looking down at his hands. "My father was shocked, and visibly showing emotions, Ms. Nathalie too. What exactly was said?"

"Oh that," Trent dismissed as he leaned back. "It is nothing. Your father just doesn't like it when someone insults his parenting style. Although, I can understand why."

"Really?" Adrien didn't quite believe Trent, but also did not disbelieve him.

"Apparently someone as young as me wouldn't understand what your family has gone through," Trent gestured the air quote. "All I told he was that he should loosen the reigns if he wants to have a healthy relationship with you when you're an adult. But I am sorry to hear about you mom. I can't imagine what that must feel like."

"Thanks," Adrien said. "I've been trying to get closer with my father since it happened, but he been very distance. I think the whole thing devastated him, so he cut off his emotions as a way to deal with that. I think it would be better to process my mother's disappearance together, but my father thinks otherwise."

"You know," Trent said, "if you really wanted to see your mom that badly, you could always ask Ladybug for her Miraculous. She might hesitate, but knowing her, she might give it to you if she found out what your wish was."

"Honestly, I thought about it," Adrien hummed. "I decided against it. As much as I want to see my mom again, the cost is too high. I wouldn't know what the price would be. Would I be taking someone else's mom? Would Ladybug lose her life?"

"So you know about the wish and the cost?" Trent mused.

"Yes Ladybug's and my master told us about it," Adrien said. "Plus on the holiday Hero's Day a few months back, Hawk Moth said he wanted to take our Miraculous to fulfill his wish."

"I wonder what his wish is. Did he mention what it was?"

"No he didn't. Ladybug asked him point blank, but he said he would tell her only after she handed over the Miraculous," Adrien explained. "As long as were on the subject of Miraculous, what exactly is _judgment_?"

"Fine, I'll tell you," Trent sighed. "There is only one condition. Don't tell Ladybug I told you first."


	13. The Terrible Fate

A/N: There was going to be a semi-funny scene involving Alix and Trent watching Marinette. When I finished that part, it seemed rather creepy, instead of the cool anime-esque eavesdropping seen I imagined. Also, possible spoiler alert. I'm having trouble coming up with a name for the fusion between the monkey and the black cat miraculous. I was thinking "Monkey Noir" or "King Cat" but both sound rather lame.

**Chapter 13: The Terrible Fate**

Bright, blue eyes darted back and forth between the classroom's door and the phone sitting in a delicate hand. Was there a memo she missed? No, that could be it. She always arrives at school at the same time every day. Countless eyes shifted their focus on the girl standing in the doorway.

"Oh Marinette," Trent smiled, "good morning."

"Good morning?" Marinette's voice inflected. She looked around the room. Trent was standing in the front, and almost the entire class, aside from Adrien, was already in their seats paying attention to him. Was he giving some sort of presentation?

"I was surprised so many people get to school early here," Trent laughed. "This is so different than how it is back home."

"What is going on?" Marinette asked.

"Trent is conducting a vote on a shirt design," Alya answered. "After the vote I am going to help him collect shirt sizes."

"Vote?" Marinette mouthed as her eyes traced back to Trent. How did she not notice the screen was pulled down behind him?

"I still think the black one is the best," Alix groaned. They must have been at this for a little while. "Everyone looks good in black."

"Yeah," Juleka agreed, but it was barely audible.

"But yellow is more true to her colors!" Nathaniel defended.

"You don't even like her," Mylene chuckled, "how can you speak about staying true to her style?"

"I am an artist," Nathaniel clenched his fist.

"Care to fill me in?" Marinette asked looking at Trent.

"Well Sabrina told me that Chloe comes back from New York next week," Trent said.

"Yes," Sabrina beamed. "She comes back to school on Tuesday. I can't wait to see her again."

"Plus if you been keeping up with the Lady Blog, you would know that Queen Bee is Trent's favorite super hero," Nino added. "I don't understand it."

"That part wasn't in the blog," Alya corrected him. "I told you that."

"Is Queen Bee really your favorite hero?" Marinette's jaw dropped.

"Yes," Trent looked away. "Since Chloe is coming back, and since she is my favorite hero, I wanted to have a little surprise for her."

"Trent going to get everyone a Queen Bee shirt and we are going to wear it to show our support for Chloe," Sabrina squealed. No one outside of her has ever done anything nice for Chloe.

"Yeah," Alya chuckled looking at the expression that has befallen Marinette's face, "we all need some time to digest the idea."

"So why didn't you wait for everyone to get to class?" Marinette asked.

"Well, it is a vote, so I only need the majority," Trent said. "All that really matters is getting everyone shirt size."

"Go ahead a pick a color," Alya encouraged. "It seems we are at an impasse, you can be the tie breaker."

"The shirts are on the screen behind me," Trent gestured.

"Wow, they both look amazing," Marinette said looking at the two shirts projected on the screen. "They both capture the spirit of Queen Bee. Yellow is more true to Queen Bee's suit style…"

"Yes!" Nathaniel quietly cheered.

"..but I feel like the black is a bit more chic and will look good on everyone in the class."

"It's decided," Trent smiled. "Everyone will get a black shirt. Alya and I will collect everyone's shirt size before we go home for the day. If I placed the order tonight, they should be here by Monday, ready for me to pass out."

"I feel so touched that you want to do this for a fellow classmate," Lila said in an innocent tone, causing Marinette to release a small groan. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"No, it's fine," Trent smiled. "I already have everything ready and taken care of. It's something I've been planning if I ever came to Paris."

"We can at least chip in," Lila said, causing the class to mumble in agreement.

"Don't worry," Trent's smiled strained. "It is all on me."

"Are you sure?" Lila asked.

Marinette eyes darted between Lila and Trent. Was this a moment to call Lila out waiting to happen?

"Yes," Trent said, smile almost fading. "I appreciate your concern."

"Well it just I noticed you're on the Nocturnus website. I happen to know the owner _personally_ and I am sure they will be more than willing to help out if I asked."

"This is ridiculous," Marinette thought as she stroked her chin. "She is using a gender neutral pronoun to hide the fact that she doesn't know their true identity. Plus, she only offered this after making sure of Trent's intent. There is something that she doesn't know or remembers. How will this play out."

"Of course you do Lila," Trent chuckled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lila feigned a gasp. "Are you doubting me? This is like Marinette all over again."

"It is nothing like that." Trent was met with glaring looks. "Everyone in this room knows the owner, but I can't vouch for the personally part."

"You haven't made the connection yet?" Marinette asked, finally walking to her seat. "Remember Trent's introduction?"

"His introduction?" Lila mouthed. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Marinette.

"Oh!" Rose said. "Nocturnus is similar to Nocture, which is his last name!"

"He did say he has a small fashion line," Kim added.

"Ding ding ding," Trent winked. "It is my line."

"It's true," Adrien added as he walked into the classroom. "He even had a meeting with my father about "branding" yesterday."

"Were the air quote necessary?" Trent shook his head. "If anything they should have been when you said meeting and not branding."

"So Adrien," Alya pointed to the screen, "which color: black or yellow?"

"Black," Adrien answered as he sat down.

"Good morning class," Ms. Bustier greeted as she entered the classroom.

"Good morning Ms. Bustier," the class greeted. Trent scurried up to his seat, next to Lila.

"We are going to start with the attendance, followed by a few announcements before we start class," Ms. Bustier said as she pulled out her tablet.

"Did you have an interesting meeting with Mr. Agreste yesterday?" Lila asked, looking straight ahead, knowing smile on her face.

"Of course I did," Trent said, mimicking her body language. "All my meetings are interesting. I am an interesting person."

"Did it have anything to do with the sweet nothings you whispered into my ears our first day together?"

"Not that interesting," Trent answered, not changing the tone of his voice. "The age gap is too significant."

"Make all the jokes you want," Lila frowned. "I know your secret."

"You wear socks with sandals one time and everyone holds it against you," Trent sighed with a slight smile.

"So are you going to help me with my plan?" Lila asked. "If not, I will out you."

"First, never out someone," Trent said. "It's just not cool. Second, I won't help you with yours, but I know you will help me with mine when the time comes."

"How can you be so sure about that?" Lila asked. It may be an innocent question, but something sinister hid behind those words.

"I know it is something you want more than anything," Trent said. "The conditions are not right, at least not yet."

* * *

The bell rang, dismissing the class for lunch. The room immediately erupted with noise as students were happy to converse freely.

"Marinette," Alix called out.

"Alix?" Marinette eyes widened. This was a surprised. Almost no one in the class spoke to her unless they absolutely had to. This had become the norm since Lila transferred in.

"Can we talk?" she asked, eyes looking everywhere else but at her. She must not want to actually talk to her. This is one of those _have to_ situations.

"Sure," Marinette hesitated to say.

The two girls left the classroom and walked to an area of the school that wasn't used during the lunch break, or at least had any thru traffic.

"Go to the ancient Egyptian exhibit by 6 p.m. tonight." Alix quickly said. "I'll make sure it's empty and no one is to bother you."

"What?" Marinette asked. "Can you slow down a little and say it one more time. I am not sure I quite understand."

"Ugh," Alix let out a heavy sigh. A heavy, aggravated sigh. She pulled out her pocket watch. "This."

**BRING THE GIRL KNOWN AS MARINETTE FROM YOUR CLASS TO THE ANCIENT EGYPT MUSEUM TONIGHT AT 6 P.M. SHE MUST BE ALONE.**

"Your watch is something special," Marinette said. She couldn't believe the message that came out of the holographic lady.

"I was just as surprised as you are now," Alix said. "It only rang once before. At that time I had to help future me help Ladybug and Cat Noir. So I think the situation might be similar and they will need your help."

"I see." Marinette wasn't quite sure what to say. She remembered helping Bunnyx, Alix's future superhero persona, in a similar manner. Could it really be the same? No. Last time, the watch asked for Ladybug, not Marinette. "Thank you for delivering this message."

"No problem," Alix dismissed. "For the record…never mind."

Marinette watched as Alix ran off.

* * *

Marinette's footsteps echoed in the empty exhibit hall. The museum normally has good foot traffic during all opening hours, but today it was empty. Was Alix somehow able to arrange it? She slowly walked around and admired everything that was on display. There was the tapestry Alya showed her. It was where she first learned there were past Ladybugs. There her eyes laid on the sarcophagus. She shouldn't feel this way, but she has fond memories of hiding Adrien in there for his protection. She should probably have checked to see if it was empty first.

"Where should I go?" Marinette asked.

"It isn't quite six yet," Tikki float to her eye level. "Just stay on your guard. We don't know what to expect."

"It should be fine," Marinette said. "We can trust Alix and that watch of hers. It could be another situation with rescuing Bunnyx again."

"But it called for Marinette," Tikki said. "Last time it asked for Ladybug. This could put your secret identity is a compromising position."

"I would never dream of doing such a thing," a voice called out. It seemed to echo throughout the exhibit, but at the same time seem like it was right next to her.

"What was that?" Tikki gasped. "I knew this didn't feel right."

"No," Marinette clutched her chest, "I believe this is okay."

A small orb emitting a faint red light appeared in front of Marinette.

"It's just like my dream," Marinette said with a happy sigh. "Ouch!"

"Just making sure you're awake," Tikki giggled.

The light orb floated in place for a few seconds. It slowly started to drift towards the far side of the exhibit. Marinette and Tikki slowly followed its lead, looking around and taking in the exhibit. Marinette was hoping to get a clue to the identity of this past Ladybug. She knew there was one in Ancient Egypt, but wasn't sure who it could be. The tapestry showed a female Ladybug, so it rules out any of the pharaohs.

"It's heading to that statue," Marinette pointed out. "It couldn't be!"

"Cleopatra," Tikki smiled wide. "I haven't seen her for a few millenniums."

"Someone as famous and powerful as her was a Ladybug?" Marinette asked.

"There are lots of famous Ladybugs in your history book," Tikki chuckled. "You just have to know where to look."

"It's not like I can point to every famous woman in history and ask if they were a Ladybug," Marinette said.

"You could," Tikki floated closer to the ball of light, "but not every Ladybug was a woman."

"It matters not of who was a Ladybug before you," a voice said. The ball of light entered the statue of Cleopatra. "Each Ladybug's journey is unique experience."

The statue seemed to light up and come to life. No, that wasn't quite it. It was as if a holographic image of Cleopatra was projected over the stone.

"How is this possible?" Marinette asked. It was an experience similar to her dream. This shouldn't be possible.

"It is so nice to see you," Tikki said.

"It is nice to see you too Tikki," Cleopatra smiled. A small red light, similar to the ball of light earlier appeared on Marinette's chest. "It has been far too long. As for you young hero, remember all Ladybugs are connected."

"The kawamitama," Marinette gasped. "Tikki said it is made with my hair, and the hair of past Ladybugs."

Cleopatra simply nodded.

"I came to warn you," Cleopatra's tone shifted. "You are in great danger."

"I know," Marinette sighed. "The judgment in upon me. Jeanne d'Arc came to me in a dream and warned me."

"It seems she was successful in her mission."

"Successful? Does that mean past Ladybugs have been trying to get in touch with Marinette?" bubbles floated from Tikki mouth at the end of her question. For a moment she forgot about the spell placed on all Kwamis.

"Only one other," she answered. "I am the third. The previous two both have tried to contact you through your dreams. Dreams are the easiest place to access, but the message might not be clear or become distorted."

"Crazy thing also happens in dreams," Marinette looked down, "if it didn't seem so real, I might not have believed it. At least, not at first."

"What is the judgment?" Tikki asked. "I have no memory of it."

"It is an assessment of the Miraculous holder given through the Order of the Guardians," Cleopatra said. "Each hero that goes though one has to through a trial related to them. The fact that you don't remember is part of the magic used during the judgment."

"Did you have a judgment? Did you pass?" Marinette asked.

"I was tested, alongside my Black Cat hero," Cleopatra looked up. "I did pass, but he did not."

"What?" Marinette and Tikki gasped.

"Who was your Black Cat?" Marinette wanted to know. Master Fu always told her that the heroes' identities needed to remain a secret for safety concerns. But if they're long passed it should be okay, right? "Wait no. If you were Ladybug, then historically it should be Julius Caesar."

"My poor Julius," a small whine escaped Cleopatra's lips. "It should have been I who failed the test, but he sacrificed himself so I could continue."

"He died?"

"Yes," Cleopatra reaffixed her gaze upon Marinette. "He didn't die during the exam, but his failure lead to his death."

"Can I ask," hesitation filled her voice, "what happened?"

"I fear my time here won't last much longer," Cleopatra's voice started to fade. "Just know, failing will have something precious taken away from you. Something most people take for granted. Something you wouldn't know is gone when it is gone."

"Cleopatra!" Marinette called out. The holographic image faded away almost instantly.

"Marinette," a male voice called out, snapping Marinette back to reality.

"Trent?" she turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"Museums are free for all students," Trent answered. There was a little confusion mixed with sarcasm in his voice. "While I am here, I thought I might take advantage of that."

"No, I mean why are you here?" Marinette gulped. "Isn't the section roped-off? Did Alix try to stop you?"

"Oh I did run into Alix," Trent smiled. "She didn't tell me not to come into here."

_"Yo Trent!" Alix rolled up to the boy. He was leaning against the entryway to the Ancient Egypt exhibit. "What's up?"_

_"Spying on Marinette," Trent answered honestly. "I saw her and waved, but she ignored me. Thought I might follow her to see what her deal was." _

_"So why did you follow her in and say hi?" Alix asked._

_"Good question," Trent shrugged. "I was planning to, but she started talking to that statue over there. It's a little weird." _

_"There's probably a reason for that," Alix said. "I say take a lap and then go in, she should be done."_

_"You seem really calm about this," Trent raised his eyebrow. "Does this happen a lot?"_

_"Ehhh," Alix shrugged. "I don't even notice anymore."_

"Why are you so surprised?" Trent asked. "You've been wanting to talk to me since yesterday. Well here I am."

"This is all so sudden," Marinette panicked.

"Guess I'll just go then," Trent said, and turned away. "Here I am walking towards the exit."

"Wait!" Marinette said. She didn't exactly call out to him, but she knew what he was doing.

"Oh, so you do want to talk?" Trent asked, smirk on his face.

"I know you are Boom Barrier!" Marinette blurted out. This wasn't good. She wanted to build up to this. Start with some small talk and then casually mention it to see how he would react. He caught her completely off guard.

"Do you always blurt out heroes' identities?" Trent chuckled. "What makes you thinks I am this Boom Barrier guy?"

"A new students transfers in the same time a new hero shows up, can't just be a coincidence can it?" Marinette questioned, but her face showed that she already knew the answer.

"I am pretty sure that is the definition of a coincidence," Trent narrowed his eyes. "I know French isn't my first language, but I know the definition of a coincidence."

"There is no used denying it," Marinette said.

"Fine," Trent said. He tone completely changed. Normally it was light and playful, but now it was as if he was a different person. He voice was deeper and more serious. "If you want to get down to it, I am Boom Barrier. I know you are Ladybug."

"What?" Marinette tried to act surprised.

"You were planning to confront me if I was Boom Barrier. You have questions that only I can answer. Is that right?"

"Well…" she started, her voice cracked. Nerves.

"But you couldn't leave well enough alone. You had to keep prying."

"I.." she took a few steps back."

"Guess I have no choice," Trent growl. "Roar!"

"Eep!" Marinette squeaked, causing Trent to burst out laughing. "That wasn't funny."

"Your right," Trent gasped as he tried to catch his breath, "it was hilarious."

"That wasn't nice," Tikki said as she flew out from her hiding spot. "You really scared Marinette and me!"

"I am not that kind of person," Trent said, but he still kept his serious tone. "Could you imagine if I was?"

"No, I can tell you're genuinely nice," Marinette regained her composure. "Still, I am a little upset at myself for falling for that."

"As long as we are being open," Tikki started, "how did you figure out her identity?"

"Before I made myself know, I came to Paris to observe," Trent started. "Your girl here isn't the best at hiding when she transforms."

"I always make sure there is no one around!" Marinette defended.

"I saw you hop into a trash can as Marinette and hop out as Ladybug," Trent deadpanned. "Not exactly subtle."

"I told you to be more careful," Tikki scolded. It was a soft but firm voice.

"Go ahead and ask your questions," Trent sighed. "I'll answer as best as I can. Just don't tell Cat Noir I told you first. I was planning on tell y'all at the same time."

"What is the judgment?"

"I thought I already answered that question," Trent scratched his head. "It's a test you and cat Noir have to face to determine if you keep your Miraculous or not."

"What happens when if we fail?" Marinette asked. Above any other question she may have, this is the one she needed to answer to.

"We know you said a terrible fate will be fall us," Tikki said, "but what does that entail?"

"There are two things that will happen," Trent looked away. "Something I wouldn't wish on anyone."

"How bad could it be?" Marinette asked.

"Before I answer, answer me this. What is the worst thing that could happen to you?"

"Off the top of my head," Marinette tapped her chin, "something happening to my parents or Adrien."

"That's a start," Trent said. "If something did happen, what would you do? Uh! Don't get the wrong idea! I am not planning to do anything to your parents!"

"Hmm," Marinette hummed.

"I promise I won't do anything! I was just trying to make it a little more understandable!" Trent defended.

"Yeah yeah," Marinette dismissed. "Well, as long as were speaking in hypotheticals."

"We are!"

"Only in hypotheticals! If anything happened to my parents or to Adrien, I would be devastated. It'll take a long time to get over, but I will hold on tightly to those good memories I have." Marinette said.

"That's right," Trent said. "You would have the memories."

"You don't mean?" Tikki gasped.

"Failure means I lose my memories?" Marinette asked.

"Yes," Trent nodded. "Not just you, everyone will lose their memories."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kwamis are living beings with their own thoughts and feelings," Trent started. Was he changing the topic? "They live longer than any other creature on this planet, but they also live in a world isolated from ours. When they do come out, their time is short and their world is limited. They form bonds and attachments rather quickly, despite how someone may treat them."

"Where are you going with this?" Marinette asked.

"I'm sure he has a point," Tikki said, curious as to what it might be.

"To save the Kawmis the heartbreak of saying goodbye and parting too soon, the judgment magic erases all their memories of that chosen holder," Trent continued.

"So you're saying, the terrible fate is to protect the Kwami?" Marinette asked.

"At least originally," Trent nodded. "When The Order learned of this magic, they expanded it to the holders themselves too."

"That means if I fail," Marinette gasped. "I will lose all memories of being Ladybug and Tikki will forget who I am."

"That's terrible," Tikki said.

"I did call it a terrible fate," Trent pointed out with a sigh. "But there is more."

"What more could there be?" Marinette asked.

"As the Order grew and civilization expanded, so did this magic, in order to ensure secrecy, and to protect the Order and the Miraculous heroes." Trent looked distant.

"What is the range?" Tikki asked. "The more you explain, the more scared I feel."

"Wait, a minute," Marinette said, trying to process all the information she just received. "You mentioned saving the Kawmis heartache and pain, so why do I feel there more to it."

"There is. I was kinda hoping you would ignore that I glossed over that fact," he nervously chuckled.

"You said there are two things that happened when one fails the judgment," Marinette gulped. "What are they?"

"Everyone who has ever had anything to do with the Miraculous will forget all memories involving it and forget their feelings for the person they love the most!"


	14. The Hangout

**Chapter 14: The Hangout**

_"Everyone who has ever had anything to do with the Miraculous will forget all memories involving it and forget their feelings for the person they love the most!"_

Those words kept echoing in Marinette's head. She slowly left the museum in a haze, unaware of her surroundings. Could what Trent said really be true.

_"How could you be okay with something like that?" Marinette asked, her voice mixed with emotions._

_"I never said I was," Trent shrugged off. "It is just something that I have to do. If you don't want it to happen then just pass."_

_"It isn't fair!" _

"Why would the Guardians have something so cruel?" Marinette wondered. Her eyes glanced up at the sky. It was getting dark. How long was she in the museum? "I understand protecting the Miraculous and the secrets, but to go through such lengths."

"Marinette!" a voice called out.

"Who's there?" she called out, snapped out of her dazed.

"Whoa calm down," a calming voice said. "No need to be so defensive."

"Adrien?" she was surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way home from practice and saw you walking alone," he said. "You looked pretty down. Anything wrong? Can I give you a ride home?"

"He is so sweet to be worried about me," Marinette thought to herself. "No. I appreciate the offer, but I am on my way somewhere first, before I head home."

"If you're sure," Adrien said a bit dejectedly. "You seem to have a lot on your mind, and you look so down. I am here if you want to talk."

"Thank you Adrien," Marinette showed a small smile. "I wish I could take you up on that offer, but it is something I can't talk about."

"How strange," Adrien chuckled. "Just the other day I received news that I can't talk about either. It would seem we are in a similar boat."

"Yeah," Marinette chuckled as well. "I bet yours is more important seeing how you're a model and your dad is a world famous designer. I bet there are all sort of things you can't talk about like upcoming trends in fashions."

"You make my life sound more interesting than what it is," Adrien smiled. "Well my body guard is signaling for me. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, I think so," Marinette said. "I just need time to process it all."

_"Everyone who has ever had anything to do with the Miraculous will forget all memories involving it and forget their feelings for the person they love the most!"_

"Adrien," Marinette called out. This is her chance. She has to tell him how she feels before it's too late.

"What is it?" he turned around. The street lights reflected of the boy, giving him an angelic glow.

"I…" Marinette started, but the words didn't come out. "I….thank you."

Adrien smiled and waved as he walked off.

"Oh Marinette," Tikki patted Marinette's head. "You really did try this time."

"Let's just get to Master Fu's place and tell him everything that we learned," Marinette suggested.

* * *

The bell's ringing echoed throughout the classroom, signally the end of the school day. The rustle of students packing up quickly filled the air. It was Friday, finally, and everyone was ready for a well-deserved rest.

"Hey Trent!" Adrien said as Trent walked down the stairs from the back of the class. "Are you ready?"

"Of course," Trent smiled.

"Oh, where are you guys off too?" Ayla asked, small smile on her face.

"Off on a date," Trent wrapped an arm around Adrien.

"Wanna make it a double?" Ayla pulled Nino close, wrapping herself around his arm.

"Not funny," Adrien smirked and he removed Trent's arm. "You're going to give them the wrong idea."

"Yeah, like you could score Adrien," Nino said, laughing right after.

"You scored Ayla, so miracles can happens," Trent playfully stuck out his tongue. "You give hope to guys like me."

"He's right you know," Ayla winked, causing Nino's face to turn red.

"It's Friday," Marinette muttered, "You should have fencing or Chinese lessons today."

"My dad gave me the day off from my schedule," Adrien said. "I am going to jam out with Kitty Section today, and I am taking Trent along with me."

"I am a musical prodigy," Trent smugly smiled.

"Play a pretty mean recorder don't you?" Ayla chuckled.

"I wish I was skilled enough to play the recorder," Trent laughed. "I play a pretty mean triangle."

"Funny," Nino said. "Did you stay up all night writing that?"

"Nah man, I was in bed around 2."

"Wouldn't it be better to pick a more common instrument?" Marinette asked.

"The sillier the instrument, the funnier the joke," Trent shrugged.

"Did you watch the video I sent you?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah. Kitty Section is pretty good," Trent nodded. "Shame they cover their faces with masks, they're a good looking group, although I do love their aesthetic."

"You know Marinette designed their costumes," Adiren said. "She is pretty creative."

"If you think they're a good looking group, why don't you tell them to their face?" Ayla suggested. "Most of the members are in this class."

"Hey Ivan!" Trent called out.

"Whoa," Nino gasped. "He is actually doing it."

"You're pretty good looking!"

"Shut up!" Ivan slammed the desk. "I don't like being made fun of!"

"I don't think he is making fun of you," Mylene reassured.

"What about Mylene?" Ivan shouted back.

"She not in the Kitty Section video!" Trent answered. "But, she is good looking too!"

"You guys sure are lively today," a female voice said.

"Hey Lila!" Ayla and Nino greeted.

"Can I borrow you guys?" she asked innocently asked.

"They're all yours," Adrien said, tone flat. "We were just leaving. See you guys later!"

"Peace out?" Trent said, a little confused as to why they were leaving all of a sudden.

* * *

"Follow me," Adrien said as the two teens exited the car.

"Where are we going?" Trent asked. "It doesn't seem that there are any houses in this area."

"You'll see," Adrien smiled.

The two teens walked along the bank of the Seine, taking in the scenery. The trees were full and lush green casting a lot of shade, making the walk rather pleasant. A gentle breeze blew keeping the temperature cool. The river flowed calmly on disrupted by the ripples of falling leaves.

"Here we are!" Adrien announced.

"Whoa!" Trent marveled. "It's a ship. A pirate ship! We're having our rehearsal here?"

"Yeah. Luka and Juleka live here," Adrien explained. "Since half of Kitty Section live here, and their mother is a pretty free spirit, band practice is always here. The only hard part is figuring out where their ship is docked on any given day."

"They must be pretty crazy to live here," Trent said, "because their boat is in Seine."

Adrien just stared.

"What?" Trent asked. "That was funny. Way better than anything you have said as Cat Noir!"

"How can you be like this?" Adrien asked. "After everything you told me the other day, you are acting like nothing has changed."

"I see," Trent sighed. "I figured you of all people would understand it. You do it too."

"What do I do?" Adrien asked.

"Keep your personal and professional life separate," Trent answered. "I'm not always Boom Barrier or a Guardian in training, just like you're not always Cat Noir or a super model."

"Right," Adrien nodded. "Just it is hard to tell which you is the real you."

"Does it really matter if they're on the same coin?" Trent muttered. "Anyways, I may not be your ally for this whole judgment thing, but I am your friend. Besides, you were the one who reached out to me a few months ago."

"I remember," Adrien said. "Things just got complicated really fast since you came. It is a lot to process."

"If your feelings changed, why didn't you cancel our hangout?" Trent looked away. "I would have understood."

"Well we already made plans and I didn't want to break them at the last minute," Adrien scratched the back of the head. "Plus, you're only here for a short time so I want to make sure you don't have any bad experiences."

"Aren't you sweet," Trent chuckled. "Can we put everything aside for the time being?"

"That might be best," Adrien smiled. "Just a heads up though, don't tell your joke."

"Which one?"

"The river one."

"What?" Trent gasped. "That's gold."

"I don't disagree," Adrien said. "Just their mother is a real free spirit and I feel like she might love that joke a little too much."

The two teens walked up the ramp-wooden plank that connected the boat to the path along the river. Adrien crossed it rather quickly, but Trent took slow step, making sure he didn't fall overboard. Despite being a superhero, he was a rather cautious guy.

"Permission to come aboard?" Adrien knocked.

"Wait, do we have to do pirate talk, or are you messing with me?" Trent asked, but Adrien showed a small style. "I don't know why everyone likes you, you're the worse."

"Tell me how you really feel," Adrien laughed.

"Sounds like a good time out here," a soft and gentle male voice said. A teen appeared at the door. He was tall and slender. He had black hair with teal-blue dyed tips. "Hey there Kitty, who's your friend?"

"Kitty?" Trent's Cheshire smile was hard to ignore. "A pet name or is it something more?"

"Luka this is my friend Trent. He is visiting Paris for a short while," Adrien greeted. It was clear he was trying to ignore the situation. "Trent this is Luka, lead guitarist of Kitty Section and Juleka's older brother."

"It's nice to meet you," Trent stuck out his hand. "I am a big fan of your music."

"The pleasure is mine," Luka shook. "Juleka told me her class got a new student, one who does _alternative_ fashion."

"I dabble," Trent said. "I know the clothes I want don't really exist so I have to make them. I figured other people would like them so I made a website."

"I'll have to check it out sometime," Luka said.

"I think you might already have," Trent pointed to Luka's wrist. "So why did you call Adrien Kitty?"

"Uh," Luka looked at Adrien than coughed. "All us members of Kitty Section call each other Kitty."

"_Not bad for thinking on your feet_," Adrien thought to himself. "That might not have been the best answer. He will probably test it out."

"Is that so?" Luka smiled.

"Is Adrien a member of Kitty Section?" Trent asked. "He is not in any of the music videos."

"He's an honorary member," Luka gestured towards the doorway. "Let's talk more inside. Trent do you play any musical instruments?"

"He's a musical prodigy," Adrien was met with Trent starring daggers. "In fact, he was just bragging about it earlier today."

"The worst," Trent coughed.

"What instrument?" Luka asked, leading the teens to the living room stage area.

"The triangle," Trent answered.

"Oh that sure is unique," Luka said, "acoustic or electric?"

"Even more niche," Trent winked. "Dinner."

"Don't you have one lying around?" Adrien smiled. "There are always all sorts of musical instruments lying around here."

"Of course," the musician nodded.

"Why are you like this?" Trent shook his head, hiding his smile. "I gotta say Luka, mad props for recognizing my joke and playing along. Just wish _Kitty _over here didn't beat me to the punch."

"It was still funny," Luka smiled sweetly.

"Thank you," Trent said. "So be real with me. Why do you call Adrien Kitty?"

"It's fine Luka," Adrien said. "He knows my secret too."

"So you know as well?" Luka asked.

"Yeah, he wasn't exactly subtle with his transformations," Trent said.

"You're telling me. There was this time in the sewers," Luka started. "Ladybug had told Adrien and me to hide, so we were going to hide in some lockers."

"Why does the sewer have lockers?" Trent asked.

"I never thought to question that room before," Adrien said. He was now wondering about that too.

"So Adrien tells me he is going to hide in another locker, but leaves the rooms. Cat Noir comes into the room not even a moment after. So that is when I first had my inkling," Luka sat on the couch. "What confirmed it for me is what came after."

"You saw him hop in a trash can as Adrien, then hop out as Cat Noir?" Trent asked. "That would give you actual confirmation."

"Ha. No," Luka shook his head. "Something similar though."

"Wait, that trash can scenario was a little too specific for an example," Adrien pointed out, "did that really happen?"

"It is how I learned Ladybug's identity," Trent chuckled at the shocked expression that over took the other two teens' faces. "Please continue your story."

"It seems that Ladybug gave Adrien a Miraculous earlier, not knowing that he was Cat Noir. When I came onto the scene Adrien was giving the Miraculous back to her. He suggest she give it to me and he was going to go _hide_. He rounds the corner, and not even a second later Cat Noir comes. Kitty over here didn't even wait a beat before rejoining our little group," Luka finished.

"How has no one in Paris figured you two out yet?" Trent asked.

"Well when people are running for their lives they don't really have the luxury of looking around and taking in their surroundings," Adrien said.

"Oh Adrien is here!" a girl voice squealed, snapping the boys attentions. "Didn't know you were going to join us today. You brought Trent with you too!"

"Hi Rose! Hi Juleka!" Adrien greeted.

"Hey Kitties!" Trent smiled.

"Told ya," Adrien whispered to Luka.

"Kitties?" Juleka and Rose looked at each other than back to Trent, confused. Was he hitting on them?

"Luka said members of Kitty Section call each other Kitty," Trent said.

"But you're not in the band," Juleka said.

"Oh," Trent's face went red. "I thought Luka was trying to pull a trick on me so I was going to call him out on it. Now I feel silly."

"Don't worry," Luka patted Trent's back before holding his shoulder, "playing along with jokes run in the family. Ladies could you take Trent to the instrument storage to pick out something to play while Adrien and I set up the equipment?"

"Sure thing," Rose squealed. She grabbed Trent by the arm and led him away, Juleka following behind.

* * *

Adrien and Luka walked around the stage setting things up. Wires were laid out and pulled in to the proper places while some instruments were in the process of being set up on the stage. Who knew a drum kit required so much work?

"So Adrien, what's on your mind?" Luka asked.

"Nothing is on my mind," Adrien said as he carried a big drum to the stage.

"I can tell something is weighing on it," Luka said. "I am here if you want to talk about it. Does it have anything to do with your new friend?"

"Kinda," Adrien said. "He said some things and got me thinking."

"It does show on you face," Luka plugged his guitar into the amp. "Come help me carry the keyboard."

"Is it that obvious?"

"It is obvious something is on your mind," Luka nodded. "Your eyes don't have the same look they normally do."

"The same look?"

"Normally they're soft and bright," Luka said, "but right now there a distant look in it. It is hard to pinpoint the exact feeling. Sadness? Loneliness?"

"It is more confusion than anything else," Adrien said.

"What did Trent tell you that has you so shaken up?"

"A number of things," Adrien sighed. "What's weird is the thing my mind keeps coming back to."

"Oh?"

"I could lose my memories and everyone involved with me can lose their memories, but I keep focusing on something else."

"Hold on," Luka's head snapped up. "What's this about memories?"

"I keep focus on what he said about my love for Ladybug," Adrien said. Although it seems likes he didn't hear Luka's question.

"Did he ask you if you loved Ladybug as a person or the idea of Ladybug?" Luka raised his eyebrow.

"More or less," Adrien gasped. "How did you know?"

"It was something I was wondering myself," Luka answered. "I noticed that the Adrien everyone sees is different from Cat Noir. So that logic can be applied to Ladybug or any hero for that matter. You must really love Ladybug if it's bothering you this much."

"I thought I did," Adrien sighed and sat on the drum kit's stool. "Now I am not sure. Do I really know what Ladybug is like? Trent said that civilian and hero Ladybug are different people."

"Do you think Ladybug is still Ladybug outside the mask?"

"I want to believe so, I really do. I think she is, but she could be like me, a completely different person." Adrien spun. "I am not sure how to feel."

"Why do you keep pursuing Ladybug?" Luka started to tune his guitar. "From what you have told me, she keeps rejecting you and your advances."

"I think she likes me, but puts her duty first, I think I can get her to lower her defenses," Adrien confessed.

"That's not a good mindset to have," Luka twisted a knob. "Even if you were successful, would you be happy being with someone who settled for you?"

"No. I don't think I would." Adrien looked at Luka. "I just wish she would give me a chance you know?"

"Maybe you should take a break from pursuing her," Luka suggest, placing his guitar down and picking up a different one. "Give her a chance to come to you."

"I think that could work," Adrien said. "Is that how you got Marinette?"

"No," Luka chuckled. "Marinette and I are not together. She is in love with someone else."

"But you guys are always together."

"I am willing to be there for her as a friend, after all, she is a great person," Luka said. "and I may have encouraged her to pursue the guy she is after knowing that I will be waiting for her."

"Are you waiting for her?" Adrien asked.

"Well, it's complicated," Luka answered, eyes meeting Adrien's. "I do like Marinette, but she doesn't have much interest in me like that. Not as long as she is pursuing that other guy. Plus I am kind of interested in someone else."

"Whoever you are interested in must be pretty lucky or special," Adrien said.

"I think they are," Luka smiled sweetly.

* * *

"Whoa hold on a minute," Trent said as he turned the corner. "It looks like Adrien and Luka are having a serious talk. We shouldn't interrupt them."

Two girls poked their head around the corner and saw Adrien and Luka in deep conversation.

"I recognize that look," Juleka said.

"Oh no!" Rose suppressed her squeal. "This isn't good!"

"Wow Rose," Trent gasped. "I wasn't expecting that from you. You're dating his sister."

"No not that," Rose defended, gripping the corner tightly. "I mean it isn't good for Marinette."

"You mean Marinette likes Adrien?" Trent looked down at Rose.

"Yeah and the whole class is trying to get them together," Juleka mumbled looking up at Trent.

"Oh I can see why this wouldn't be good," Trent shook his head. "It probably wasn't going to happen anyways."

"What?" the girls gasped. The three teens quickly withdrew their heads, making sure they weren't seen by the other boys.

"Well as much as Adrien considers Marinette _a good friend_, he feels she doesn't feel the same way," Trent said, but quickly covered his mouth. "Forget I said anything. Adrien told me that in confidence."

"I promise to keep it a secret," Rose said, "please explain."

"Okay, but promise me this stays between us," Trent said. "PROMISE!"

"I promise," Rose stuck out her pinky. She elbowed Juleka who soon followed suit.

"Well Adrien thinks Marinette doesn't like him too much," Trent released the pinky. "She doesn't want to be left alone with him, she is constantly nervous and panicky, plus she is hardly able to speak full sentences to him. Adrien believes that Marinette is scared of him."

"Marinette!" Rose growled. She literally growled. The sweet, cheerful girl is frustrated. "Marinette is a sweet girl, but she gets shy and flustered around him. I never thought it could have been interpreted this way."

"She really did this to herself," Juleka sighed.

"We all tried to help her admit her feelings to him," Rose turned to Juleka, pressing her head into the other girl's chest. "I even gave her an ultimatum, but she said the words wouldn't come out. Oh Marinette, Marinette, Marinette."

* * *

"Adrien," Luka looked right into Adrien's green eyes. "I know this isn't the right time considering everything we talked about, but would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"A date?" Adrien was speechless. "You want to go on a date with me?"

"Yes," Luka nodded. "You don't have to answer right away. Just think about it. If nothing else, it'll help to take your mind off of things for a little while."

"Yeah," Adrien looked away. "I'll take some time to think about it."

"What are you guys doing?" Luka called out.

"Spying on you guys," Trent responded, peering around the corner.

Rose and Juleka appeared from behind the corner, and walked towards the stage with Trent.

"We weren't spying," Rose said.

"Yes we were," Trent laughed. "We saw that you and Adrien were having a serious talk so we decided to hang back and let you guys finish."

"That's not spying, that's being considerate," Rose told Trent.

"What instrument did you pick out?" Adrien asked. "Did you get yourself the triangle?"

"Nah, don't want to make people feel bad with my legendary skills," Trent shook his head.

"Thanks for considering out feelings," Luka winked. "So what did you pick?"

"Oh, the accordion," Trent said. "My grandfather taught me how to play. It's not exactly a rocking out instrument though."

"All that matters is that you have fun playing it," Luka said.

"Hello!" a girl voice called out.

"We're here to rock out!" a male voice followed up.

"Mylene! Ivan! Good to see you guy!" Rose waved. "We have everything set up and ready to go."

"Oh Adrien, you are going to join us today?" Mylene asked.

"Yeah, if you don't mind," he smiled. "I love playing music with you guys."

"Trent is going to join us today too, so out sound is going to be really different," Luka said.


End file.
